If I were a girl
by IIIIIY
Summary: 全文假设当阿普变成了一个女孩纸…然后… 雷点警告： 真·生子文 mpreg；含有医学常识违背；血腥场面描写等 建议分级为MA *本文是基于作品黑塔利亚的二次同人创作，纯属虚构，与现实中的国，人，事没有任何关系。
1. chapter 1

1.

周六的夜晚，在热闹的酒吧里，一些衣着前卫的年轻人在闪烁的灯光下尽情放纵自我，还有一些则坐在吧台边互相调侃，碰杯欢庆，这本不是什么节日，人们只是为单纯的休假而放松娱乐罢了。

不一会儿，坐在吧边的人们被一个甩着西装领带，一脚踩在吧台上的年轻人给打搅。

"你说什么基尔伯特！你……嗝……竟然……敢这样说！"这个醉酒的年轻人显然对坐在他一边坏笑着的白发青年不太满意，大声嚷嚷道。

从他的衣着来看，至少在他走进店门的时候，没有人会认为他不是一个行为端正，待人礼貌的绅士，只不过对这位绅士而言，那些威士忌是万万不可贪杯的。

他解开几颗衬衫纽扣，不顾酒保的阻拦，不知从哪里掏出来一根歪歪斜斜的树枝，好吧，在别人看来就是树枝。

"嘿嘿，基尔伯特，你的死期到了！"一边笑着一边挥洒了一下魔棒，醉醺醺的脑子里过了一遍咒语，"散塔拉沙困奥巴噶吗卡撒……"座位一边的银发年轻人似乎是没有把刚才的威胁当真，神情瞬间紧绷起来。酒吧里所有人的呼吸好像也跟着停止了，期待着在这个银发男人身上将会发生一些什么。

寂静的三秒钟，仿佛音乐都停止了。

令大家失望的是，什么都没有发生。银发男人毫发无损地恢复了刚才笑得放肆的模样，凑上前，拍了拍脸颊通红的"绅士"："捏哈哈哈，你引以为豪的魔法也有不奏效的时候吧，亚瑟，果然还是本大爷最帅气了！"

粗眉毛的某人有些好奇地看了看闪着小火花的魔棒："咒语……应该没错才对啊，散塔拉沙困奥巴……卡吗撒噶……"随后就很随性地睡倒在了吧台上。

银发男人还嫌他不够可怜似得，问酒保要来了签名笔，在娃娃脸绅士的衬衣领子上写了" A/m/e/r/i/c/a是个大笨蛋！"的字样，随后利用亚瑟睡得如痴如醉的表情拍下了一张"不雅"照，传给了大西洋彼岸的"Hero"。

毫秒的时间，信息就准确无误地传达了过来，当阿尔弗雷德点开内容的时候，他只看见亚瑟的样子就已经开始努力憋笑，虽然不是第一次见到亚瑟醉酒的样子，但是每次都会觉得很好笑。

阿尔戳了戳坐在一边的路德维希，把照片给他看。一脸严肃的路德维希向来不会在开会的时候看一些不想关的消息，即使这场会议和他没有太大关系，他也会认真倾听每一个细节，当然，如果是来自基尔伯特的消息，那就是一个例外。

见到路德维希不理自己，阿尔弗雷德的心凉了半截。就和小孩子玩耍一样，一个人玩终究没有大家一起玩来的开心，很显然路德维希就是那个会扫兴的小朋友。"嘿，是基尔伯特发来的，你不看看吗？"阿尔故意轻声地说道。

听到自己哥哥的名字，路德维希僵硬的脸抽动了一下，没有花太多的判断时间，他决定暂时从无聊的会议里逃脱。他不动声色地低下一些头，看着屏幕上显示着满脸绯红的英/国，脑子里的第一放映就是"哥哥竟然又出去喝酒了！"，正思考着回去怎么说教的同时，他就发现了衬衫领子上的那一行字，看阿尔弗雷德的反应，似乎他并没有发现这行字，的确，还挺好笑的。

看到路德维希紧绷的面颊上带上些许笑意，阿尔继续憋着笑，低声说到"很好笑对吧！"

路德维希没有回答，只是又侧回身专心地听会议内容。

有人和自己一起笑，阿尔显然笑得更加厉害了，会议桌都因为他的憋笑而颤抖着。意料之内的，阿尔弗雷德立马就挨了自家人的一记踹，整件事就只好就此作罢。

另一边，基尔伯特回到家中已是凌晨，简单洗漱之后他就香喷喷地在空荡的双人床上睡着了。

等到第二天早上醒来，基尔伯特才意识到自己昨天还没和弟弟道过晚安，本大爷失职了，失职……迷迷糊糊地想着，他有些吃力地爬到床边，够来了手机。

奇怪，怎么感觉今天的床要更大了一些呢？

迷迷糊糊地打开锁屏，果然，三条未读信息。

[哥哥，你到家了吗？]

[哥哥，以后别玩到这么晚，对身体不好，还有要按时吃饭。]

[哥哥，我们应该会提早结束，三天后就可以回家。]

基尔伯特微微笑着回复到，[知道了West，早点回来。]

接着，基尔伯特起床准备去洗澡，走着走着，他意识到了自己的身体好像有些不对劲……

他伸出手摸了摸自己的身体。

本大爷完美的胸肌呢？怎么变得这么软？！本大爷的腹肌也不见了！怎么腰这么细？！好像！基尔伯特的手摸向了下体……

"啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！"

树枝上的鸟儿因为突如其来的叫声被吓得四散而去。

基尔伯特瘫坐在镜子前，半天说不出话来。

怎，怎……怎么会这样？

本大爷竟然变成女生了？！！！

镜子里的基尔伯特相貌依旧没什么变化，只不过他的喉结不那么明显了，腰也没有那么健壮了，微微隆起的胸部上面还站着两颗因为被冻而长出些许鸡皮疙瘩的粉红色的果实，这些都不是最要命的，最让基尔伯特无法接受的是，他引以为豪的小基尔竟然不见了，那块地方只有一片扁平，以及覆盖在上面的一片白金色毛发。

基尔伯特觉得他需要冷静一下，他踉跄着跑到洗手台边，用冷水洗脸好几把脸，过程中始终不敢抬头看镜子。

待到他把脸都洗红了，他又深呼吸了三下。

[本大爷一定是在做梦，在做梦！Kesesese，肯定是平时偷看West私藏的小黄书才做梦了，这不好，这不好，以后本大爷再也不看了！]

待到基尔伯特再睁开眼睛的时候，现实再一次打击到了他。

[本大爷真的变成女生了！]

先别提基尔伯特早餐都没吃，还伤心了一个下午，就连路德维希给他发来的视屏邀请他都给挂了，回了个[本大爷现在很忙。]

路德维希觉得奇怪，因为就算自己在哥哥洗澡的时候发去视屏请求，自家那个大大咧咧的哥哥都会顶着一头泡沫，赤身裸体地接受视屏聊天，今天到底是怎么了？

此时传来敲门声，"贝什米特先生，你要的资料我们送过来了。"

看来自己也得忙起来了，路德维希不舍地放下手机，前去应门。

接近傍晚，基尔伯特还是穿着早晨那身衣服，蜷缩在被窝里，那里有路德维希稀疏的气味，能让他感受到被支持着的感觉。基尔伯特把头埋的更深，用力吸入了几下被窝里的气味。之后，猛然意识到自己在靠弟弟气味来求得安心的基尔伯特把保护了他一整天的被子扔到一边去，从床上弹了起来，用力地狠跺了几下脚。

[本大爷就算变成女孩子也很快乐！本大爷始终有的就是一颗男子汉的心，才不会因为身体的变化而改变！哼唧！]

似乎是被自己说服了，基尔伯特又振作了起来。

看来有些事一旦被接受了，习惯起来还是很容易的。只是，有些生理上的变化，还是需要一段时间去适应的。

比如说，力量上的变化，精力上的变化，排咳咳尿上的变化……

基尔伯特终日苦恼地去适应这些变化，谢天谢地，一天后，亚瑟来电了。

基尔伯特不敢把这件事情讲给别人听，虽然最好的老师应该是那个男人婆，但是基尔伯特情愿什么都不知道，也不要把自己的情况讲给伊丽莎白听！

亚瑟的来电无疑拯救了基尔伯特，虽然基尔伯特早就猜到了大致是因为什么魔法的关系。

"基尔伯特，你……是不是变成女性了？"亚瑟开口就问道。

"亚瑟！本大爷就知道是你搞的鬼！快点把本大爷变回来！"基尔伯特愤怒地说道。

"啊……是吗……抱歉……啊……"亚瑟听到后支支吾吾地说到。如果不是他喝醉了，基尔伯特有可能只会变成一个兔女郎一个小时，但是他也不知道怎么了，这次错施的魔法似乎比平时更消耗魔力，导致他昏睡了两天才醒过来，"反正，你，那个，就别管了，魔力是有时效的，到时候魔力消失了你就可以变回来了。"

"本大爷就他＊的就想知道这个什么时候消失！"基尔伯特吼了回去。

"不知道啊，有可能是几天，有可能是几个月，也有可能是几年……反正你日子长着呢，总会等到魔法消失的吧……啊，还有一点你要注意啊，魔法消失只会带走原有的部分。那个，就这样，我有事先挂了。"亚瑟急忙挂了电话，想着上次自己因为释放魔法昏睡了两天，那个魔法就维持了三十多年，他可不敢和基尔伯特说实话，但是因为他们与一般人类不一样，也许基尔伯特持续的时间会短一点，还有就是……想着想着，亚瑟的汗毛都快竖起来了。

听到对面传来的忙音，基尔伯特陷入了沉思，不一会儿，他挂了电话。

[不就是几天嘛，过去就好了！本大爷还是像小鸟一样帅气！]认为自我开导成功的基尔伯特如是想到。


	2. chapter 2

2.

一天后，路德维希果然提前回到家中。当他打开门的时候却只有三只大狗上来迎接他，疑惑顿时在他心中升起

"哥哥，我回来了。"路德维希换下行头，走入屋内，立刻寻找起自己心头那块最柔软的存在。

这将近半个月的分别早就让路德维希倍感寂寞，现在哥哥却和自己玩起了捉迷藏，他不确认这是不是哥哥存心在和自己开玩笑。

一楼没有异常。

打开二楼主卧室的门才发现里面没人，打开自己的房间，也没人……

"哥哥，你在吗？"路德维希敲了敲基尔伯特的房门，他从开始有些担忧，万一这里也没人他该怎么办？

坐在里面的基尔伯特一个激灵，放下了手上的书，扭好了敞开的衬衫纽扣，躲到了床上，用被子遮盖着身体下半部分。

"W……West，回来啦,本大爷在睡午觉呢。"基尔伯特仓惶地回答道，说实话他还没有想好该怎么告诉路德维希这件事情。

"哥哥，你睡午觉了还能回答我的问题吗？"知道哥哥从来都没有睡午觉习惯的路德维希反驳道，有种感觉是哥哥在回避自己，但是至少他在家，他的心一下子放松了下来。

"哥哥……你是在自慰吗？"站在门口等候开门的路德维希久久不见那人的影子或是任何尝试开门的动静，他随口问道。

"什……什么？天哪West！本大爷当然没有……"基尔伯特说不下去了，为什么自家弟弟能一本正经地问出这种问题。

"那我就进来了。"还没等基尔伯特回答，路德维希就开门进来了。

在路德维希进门的一瞬间，基尔伯特撩起被子将自己从头到脚裹了个严实，窝在床里边。

"哥哥，你还说你不在自慰？"路德维希隐隐的有些生气也有些沮丧，自己明明都告诉过哥哥今天会回家的了，哥哥竟然还这样做。其实最让路德维希不快的是基尔伯特连续三天没有和他视频过，他都快急死了，谁知道他一个人在家有没有好好照顾自己。

"本大爷说没有就是没有了！还有，你怎么擅自进来，本大爷还没允许呢！"基尔伯特也被路德维希鲁莽的举动惹火了，他从床上站起来抗议到。

被子瞬间从脖子滑落到脚边，基尔伯特这才意识到自己的身下凉嗖嗖的，还有路德维希红透了的脸。

"啊！不准看！"基尔伯特快速拉起脚边的被子缩了回去，脸上带了些许受伤的表情。

还没能从刚才的场景中摆脱的路德维希花了好久才又开口道:"哥哥，这就是你不开门的原因吗？"语气中显然夹杂了几分羞涩，要知道，他花了十年多的时间才能做到在和哥哥做爱的时候不害羞，刚才哥哥的身体对于路德维希来说又是一次新的挑战。

半天，路德维希搞明白了，他们玩过SM，玩过角色扮演，泳池play……哦，说下去都是些不好意思的。谁叫他们两个人性癖都如此臭味相投呢，所以说，今天哥哥来的是性别转变？又是什么新的东西，不得不说那些假体做的还挺逼真的。

"别这么色眯眯地盯着本大爷看，West。"基尔伯特心里有些发毛，的确半个多月的分离对他来说也不好受，但是他绝对没有现在就想做的意思，他一点都没这个心情。

"哥哥，那些东西怎么会做得这么逼真？"显然没有理解重点的小贝什米特不适时宜地问道。

"他＊的，你小子竟然说是假的？West！你告诉本大爷这是真的还是假的！"基尔伯特炸成了一团静电毛球，随即，他甩开了被子，拽着弟弟的大手在自己胸前一顿乱摸，虽然基尔伯特只有AA，但是略有弹性的手感依旧唤醒了路德维希刚抑制下去不久的欲望。

在路德维希的手碰到自己的那一瞬间，基尔伯特为自己的冲动而后悔了，因为他竟然有感觉，明明平时需要弟弟努力撩拨一阵子的地方现在几乎是一触即发，快感来的太突然，让基尔伯特一下子没反应过来就已经陷入了被动的位置。

路德维希掐着那颗柔嫩的乳头，将基尔伯特整个人都带倒在床上，没等基尔伯特挣扎，就扯下皮带，反绑住了他的双手，随后用两条腿将基尔伯特的腿分开到羞耻的角度。

随即，路德维希对上了基尔伯特的双眼，温柔地说到"想要吗？哥哥。"说完便俯下身，将柔软的耳垂咬在齿间撕磨。

回应的只有颤抖和喘息，和以前不一样的是，基尔伯特现在并没有反抗的力气。在他还是男性的时候，他的力量可以在自己不想要的时候准确地传达给弟弟，但是今天他却感受到了力量上的巨大悬殊，或者说他只是让身体先一步做出了反应。

他想要，这是他现在唯一知道的……

路德维希温柔地吻上了基尔伯特的嘴唇，哥哥的嘴唇似乎比之前要柔软许多。基尔伯特的双唇在路德维希的碾压和吮咬下不断变形，津液顺着嘴角留下。

路德维希许久才松开了嘴，看着哥哥意乱情迷的样子让他欲罢不能。

"哥哥，你还没有回答我前面的问题，我是不会开始的。"路德维希坏心地用食指抵在基尔伯特一边已经挺立的乳头上打转，弄得基尔伯特哼哼不停。

要说基尔伯特的弱点，路德维希第一个填的一定是指下的那片柔软，他曾见过哥哥因为自己对着两颗小东西过度的撩拨而直接进入高潮准备状态的情景，这让路德维希这个恋乳达人在和哥哥每次做爱的时候更加多出了一份其乐融融的过程。

"哼……嗯……哼哼……"基尔伯特受不了如此的挑逗，只好扭动着身子，好逃避这种感受，逃避？或者只能说是欲拒还迎，每次身体扭开了食指的挑拨之后，他又会将有些发黏的小头重新贴回去，希望得到进一步的揉捏，只是平时热衷于挑拨自己的弟弟似乎并不着急，始终没有进行下一步的意思。

"嗯……"基尔伯特被沉重的胸膛压的发不了声音，路德维希也不打算再捉弄他，直接切入主题。

"哥哥，你喜欢这样？"一个大手顺着基尔伯特的腰腹划下，最终在那个"以假乱真"的器官附近停了下来。

"West，住手！别碰……那里……"基尔伯特断断续续地呻吟到，他不知道现在到底该怎么办才能让不明状况的弟弟停下手来。

"哥哥，你是怎么把自己藏进去的？是在这里吗？"继续挑逗着，这回路德维希动了真格的，他不由分说地讲手指插入了那个绵软湿润的地方。

"啊啊啊！停下！"基尔伯特哀嚎到，因为不充分的润滑还有没有做好准备，基尔伯特疼的大叫起来。

听见哥哥如此惨烈的叫声，结合手指上的触感，那根本不是什么假体，是真真切切的肉体，路德维希终于开始意识到这整件事的不对劲。

路德维希连忙将手指抽出来，解开了束缚着哥哥的皮带，扶起哥哥，担忧地问到:"哥哥，你……到底……发生了什么？"

终于解脱了"酷刑"的基尔伯特喘着粗气，因为疼痛而产生的泪水还被努力憋在眼角。

"早就和你说了，这不是假的！"基尔伯特抱怨道，"West，本大爷……变成……女生了！"终于，说到这里，基尔伯特忍不住放声大哭起来。

基尔伯特其实很害怕，这对他来说比那些军刑还要可怕，这是心理上的一种折磨，即使会变回来也让他觉得现在就像在噩梦里一样。终于，那个可以让他诉说的人回来了，一系列的举动却更真切地让他不得不面对这个事实。

看着哭的像个孩子一样的哥哥路德维希也有点不知所措了，愧疚之心也油然而生。他只好拉过被子，把哥哥裹起来，然后再把他圈在怀里轻轻拂过他的后背，帮他顺气。

大哭了一会，基尔伯特就累了，停了下来，用力地抹掉了泪水，他也不知道为什么会突然在弟弟面前大哭起来，这让他觉得自己更加丢脸了。见到哥哥不哭了，路德维希将这个白毛从自己怀里抬起，让他看着自己:"哥哥，我很抱歉，告诉我，你怎么会变成这样？"

基尔伯特的眼角还因为泪水而留下了一道红痕，随后，他纠结了一会，把事情的原委告诉了路德维希。

路德维希听完后脸色也和基尔伯特一样，有些发青。的确，他也不知道该如何面对这种事情，虽说这种症状最终会消失，但是在这之前，哥哥又该以什么样的心情生活下去呢？

路德维希思考了良久，看了看基尔伯特有些迷茫的眼神，不管这么多了，现在最重要的是要安抚他："哥哥，英/国不是说了，这种症状总会消失。现在你就只能维持现状了，再说除此之外，也没有什么损害不是吗？"

"West！你就是站着说话不腰疼！你知道吗，本大爷现在就连抱起Aster都会觉得累啊，还有这纤细的身体，一点都不帅气！"基尔伯特找茬似地抗议道。

知道没办法劝服基尔伯特，路德维希叹了口气，"哥哥，你不用抱起Aster，就算是纤细的身体也有好处啊，你看你的手比原来要细的多了，皮肤变得更嫩，上也没有伤疤了，即使不帅气，也很漂亮啊。"路德维希红着脸说道。

基尔伯特听了之后脸也红了起来，有时候自己弟弟的话语总是这么直白，他就不害臊吗？

"哼！就算你不说本大爷也知道。"基尔伯特答道，"你看着吧，本大爷就算是这样也会把这软软的身体段炼成和以前一样！"

听着基尔伯特立下的豪言壮语，路德维希觉得也许早在他实现之前，自家哥哥就会恢复原样了。不过至少哥哥振作起来了不是吗？


	3. chapter 3

3.

在那之后，基尔伯特天天热衷于段炼身体，在接近一个月的段炼中，他的力量的确恢复了不少，也强壮了许多。只是他变成女孩子已经一个月了，一点都没有恢复原样的征兆，这也让他每天都从失望中醒过来。

中午，基尔伯特段炼后，洗完澡，穿着一件自己原来的T恤（那件T恤对现在的他来说简直就是一条裙子）跑到厨房去找冰啤酒喝。在准备午餐的路德维希刚转过身，手中的厨具就随之掉落了下来，"哥哥！和你说过多少次了不要穿成这样到处跑！会被看见的！"路德维希满脸通红，热气几乎欲从耳朵里冒出，他的哥哥一点都没有身为一个"女性"的自觉。

被厨具掉落的声音吓了一跳的基尔伯特猛地转身说到:"West，你吓死本大爷了！小心点啊！万一烫伤自己了怎么办？"似乎基尔伯特并没有注意路德维希的话。

"我不是说这个问题！你就算在家里也不要这样穿啊！"路德维希捡起厨具，对自己哥哥的粗神经感到胃疼，他都不知道该把眼睛往哪里放。

看了看过于宽松的衣服，基尔伯特无所谓地说到"本大爷没衣服穿嘛，裤子太大了，有什么好大惊小怪的，你又不是没看过。"

"那也不代表你可以穿成这样！"路德维希抗议到，"至少……至少多穿一件衣服……"路德维希越说越轻。

看了看自己松垮的着装，基尔伯特大笑起来，"Kesesese！West你也太童贞一点了吧！本大爷这么平的胸都会影响你吗？好像你平时不看的那些D Cup美人一样！"说完还拍了拍自己的胸脯，也许是拍的重了些，他还觉得有些疼痛。

最终说不过基尔伯特的路德维希只好血脉喷张地继续准备午餐。

基尔伯特哼着小曲，从冰箱里拿出了一瓶冰啤酒，豪爽地灌了几大口下去，和他现在的身体形态形成了强烈的对比。接着，就蹦哒着跑到客厅里去看电视了。

路德维希准备好午餐，叫基尔伯特吃饭时，怎么也不见人影，走到客厅里，只见电视机开着，却没有人在观看。

刚准备上前关闭电视的路德维希听见了几声哼哼，走过去一看，只见基尔伯特横躺在沙发上，整个人都蜷缩在一起，面色苍白，紧咬着双唇，双手捂着腹部。

路德维希被如此光景吓到了，扑了过去，"哥哥，你怎么了？"走近时，路德维希更加细致地查看了基尔伯特的情况，只见他双腿苍白的皮肤之间竟渗出了一道血痕。这回路德维希彻底懵了，难道说这就是传说中的——例假！？

"Wes……t"基尔伯特发出虚弱的呼声，"本大爷，也许快要……死了……"

"你胡说些什么呢哥哥！"路德维希尴尬地说道，"这只是……正常的生理周期问题……"

基尔伯特勉强地低下头，看见了双腿间的血污，一头撞死的心都有了:"本大爷……是做错了什么事吗！"接着一阵绞痛又让他噤了声。

路德维希不知道该怎么办，慌乱中他搜索了一下，知道了得去买一种叫卫生棉的东西，幸亏今天不是周日，如果有腹痛，还需要保暖。路德维希想了半天，横抱起基尔伯特，将他带到浴室去，放上温度较高的热水，"Aster，你过来。"叫来了最能干的一只狗狗，"看好哥哥，我马上就回来。"

"汪！"

此时在商店里面纠结不已的路德维希，面对这么多种女性用品，他到底该选择哪一种呢……

在热水的浸泡下，基尔伯特渐渐地舒适了许多，前面的那种经历真是让他生不如死，就像身体被掏空一样……

不一会儿，路德维希回来了，他估计这几天是没脸见人了，商店里的那些女性很友好地向他指示了品种，各有推荐，导致他抱着"妻子"半年也用不完的量去结了帐，还被那些女性用赞许的目光褒奖……如果哥哥知道了，估计想打死自己的心都会有吧，路德维希如是想道。

算了，现在把那个血泵止住才是当务之急。

路德维希跑进了卫生间，只见清洗干净的哥哥正坐在马桶上不愿挪动，手里还环抱着Aster取暖。看着Aster生无可恋的表情，路德维希觉得他和Aster难得如此相似。

将Aster从基尔伯特手上解救出来，把一大堆卫生用品扔给基尔伯特使用，路德维希关上了卫生间的门。

留下了眼前一大堆的花花绿绿的东西，基尔伯特也没了辙，总之，先看说明书吧。

十分钟过去了……

二十分钟过去了……

路德维希等的有些不耐烦，他想知道哥哥到底怎么样了。

"哥哥，你弄好了吗？"路德维希试探性地问道。

卫生间的门缝应声而开，露出基尔伯特一个白白的脑袋，还有一张委屈的脸孔，眼角还挂着一些泪水，哀求般地说到:"West……帮我……"

事情是这样的，路德维希由于不太明白这方面的东西，听了各方推荐，只买了卫生棉条，所以对于"新手"来说，这的确是一件很困难的事情。

于是，就有了这一幕：基尔伯特被迫躺在床上，双腿被分开，那个本不属于他的器官又被自家的弟弟耐心观摩着，时不时流出的血液，会被卫生纸无情地抹去，好像不愿意多做停留似的。

"女孩子怎么这么麻烦啊！"躺在床上的基尔伯特抱怨道，"要是本大爷每个月都这样，本大爷都不想活了！这日子没法过了！"

哥哥的嚷嚷现在没有办法传达到路德维希的心里去。现在，路德维希面临着两座大山，一方面要在哥哥如此不注意的行为下抑制住体内叫嚣的欲望，天知道他这一个月是怎么过来的！另一方面，他得想办法按照说明书上说的"轻松地"将这个不及手指大小的东西塞到哥哥的身体里面去。

这桩差事可一点都没有说明书上讲得这么轻松啊！

拆开了外包装，用一根食指抵着，拇指和中指夹住棉棒，把这个小伞头向那个地方送去。

"啊啊啊！"刚抵进去一半不到，基尔伯特就开始惨叫，吓得路德维希连忙又退了出来。

"哥哥，你不要紧吧？"路德维希有些担心地问到。

"怎么可能不要紧啊！疼死本大爷了！"基尔伯特带着哭腔说到。

"哥哥你就不能忍耐一下吗？"路德维希无耐地叹了一口气说到。

"你倒是教我怎么忍啊！有个东西塞进那里你忍得了吗！？"基尔伯特气恼地说道。

"哥哥，我们第一次做的时候你都忍住了，这个东西可小多了，你忍不住吗？"路德维希打了个比方反问到，当然，在他说出来之后才觉得好像不太恰当。

"这不一样……"基尔伯特脸红了起来，害羞地嘟囔着。

就像是受到了启发一般，路德维希蹲下身，开始轻轻啃咬基尔伯特大腿内侧的皮肤。

"喂！你在干什么？"基尔伯特几乎要被这突如其来的举动从床上吓得弹起来。

"哥哥，放松……"把基尔伯特按下，路德维希继续咬着，哥哥自从变成女孩子之后身上很多部分比起以前更加软了。既然塞不进去是因为太紧张，那么让基尔伯特放松下来是最好的办法。渐渐的，基尔伯特紧绷的肌肉放松了下来，那里也放松多了，在路德维希还没有崩溃之前，他找准了机会，利索地拆开一个新的棉棒，向里面缓缓推去。

这次进展顺利得多了，终于在没有惨叫的情况下，血泵被堵住了。

路德维希放下基尔伯特的腿，他现在已经处于零界点，只好二话不说地向卫生间冲去，或者哥哥变成了女性之后，自己应该和"他"保持安全距离会更好一些？

好吧，这就是基尔伯特成为女生后的初次卫生棉条体验，后来终于找到方法的基尔伯特就不用再让弟弟代劳了。只不过，每每想到这样的经历以后还要来上不知道多少次，他的内心是崩溃的。


	4. chapter 4

4.

过了一段时间，基尔伯特突然觉得，女孩子也没有什么不好的，除了他一直抱怨的那些生理上的不便利（主要是由于与之前的对比产生的）他开始体会到了做为女性好的那一面。

比如，啤酒比起以前更加好喝了，好像有更多的味道，West做的松饼也越来越好吃了，身体比起以前灵活了许多，他现在都可以钻到Aster他们的窝里去了（别问他钻进去干什么），还有那些他以前觉得不太理解的书，不太理解的电影都变得那么的顺理成章，哦，对了，还有那些电视剧……

总之，可以说，成为女性之后，让基尔伯特感受到世界变得更加细腻丰富。到了这里，其实也有些小文艺的基尔伯特决定在变回去之后写一本书，名字就叫做"假如我是一个女孩"

一切都按照常规进行着，只是他什么时候才能变回去呢……

这几周，路德维希带给他的工作越来越少，却加班到越来越晚。明明平时就算有工作也会准时下班，然后把工作带回家再做的，至少还和基尔伯特一起吃个晚餐什么的，但自从基尔伯特变成女孩子之后，路德维希就开始刻意地减少和他的肢体接触，后来就连话都很少说了，自己问起来的时候却总是闪烁其词。这让基尔伯特有些苦恼，就算他是男性的时候也会对这种状况感到不适，更别说他现在的心思，特别是情感那一块的，要细腻得多。

最让他烦心的是，他那个被自己看做是"绝对不是禁欲者"的闷骚弟弟，竟然两个多月都没有关于那方面的任何暗示，或者是提议。也许他们的夫夫感情出现了裂痕。

于是，当晚，本着交流感情的旗号，基尔伯特偷偷溜进了路德维希的卧室，想要知道这些天来自己的弟弟是怎么过的。

开了一条缝，悄悄地溜进去，路德维希一向对基尔伯特一点警觉都没有，两人几乎没有什么个人空间的问题，因为他们之间根本不存在什么个人空间。

他看见路德维希躺在床上，比起之前几天来说，路德维希的上床时间显然早了许多。

靠近了一些床，才发现自家弟弟并没有睡着。

接着……

基尔伯特就知道了这个小子自己一个人在闷干些什么了。

他们虽然是国家体现，但是身体构造却和普通人一样，也会有七情六欲，所以基尔伯特并不对此感到稀奇，毕竟在他的弟弟和他私下确认关系之前，也将近单身了几百年，他能理解。

况且，你以为路德维希的生理卫生课是谁教的？

基尔伯特没有打扰他，只是静静地坐在一边的沙发上，当路德维希汗津津地翻过身来想要下床清洗时正好对上了他哥哥的那双红眼睛——此时里面写满了怒意。

"哥哥！你什么时候……"路德维希有些尴尬地说到，还没来得及说完，就被基尔伯特打断了。

"你为什么要这样做？"基尔伯特问到。

不管现在的窘迫，路德维希只想清洗干净，"哥哥，你别生气，先让我去洗个澡，等会再说好吗。"路德维希掀开被子径直向浴室走去。这让他感到不是一点点的尴尬。

基尔伯特翘着高二郎腿，气嘟嘟地抖着，等着弟弟给自己一个解释。

清洗工作完毕之后，路德维希依旧有些尴尬，他摸着床沿坐下，十指圈握在了一起，看向一边，欲言又止。

"告诉我，West，是因为本大爷变成女生了吗？"基尔伯特语气显然没有前面这么严厉，倒有些循循善诱的意味在里面。

"是的……"路德维希轻轻地点点头，依旧不敢看向基尔伯特。

"就因为这个！"基尔伯特现在倒是有些恼火了，"既然是这样那我们应该立刻终止这方面的关系，很可惜我们还是兄弟，这一点你无法改变。"说完，基尔伯特准备离开。

"不是的，哥哥！"路德维希着急了，一把拽回了基尔伯特，因为没控制好力道，基尔伯特被拉得一个后跌，倒在了路德维希怀里，"对不起，哥哥，你没事吧？"路德维希紧张地问道。

"放开！本大爷还不至于这样就摔死！"基尔伯特在路德维希的怀里挣扎起来，他不想被当做一个柔弱的存在。

"不是的，哥哥。"路德维希牢牢地圈住了基尔伯特，"自从你变成女孩子之后，力量比以前小多了，身体也软了许多，我不敢随便就这样，我刚回来就弄痛过你……我很抱歉。"

听了路德维希的解释，基尔伯特停止了挣扎，平静下来，"你从来没和本大爷说过……"基尔伯特有些脸红，赌气似地鼓起了腮帮子。

"因为哥哥你看起来很不喜欢现在的样子，我怕和你说了之后你会更加沮丧。"路德维希用嘴唇在基尔伯特头顶的发丝里蹭了蹭，表现着爱慕。

基尔伯特站了站直，这样路德维希就蹭不到他的头顶了，前面让他觉得有些痒痒的。

基尔伯特红着脸转过身，捧起路德维希的脸颊，有些青涩地在他的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，"本大爷可没说过不喜欢这个身体，就算是女孩子本大爷也一样帅气！Kesesese！"

路德维希由于那个吻，心情大好。"……哥哥，我爱你。"路德维希说罢，回敬了一个深邃的吻。其实不论男女，他的激素只会和基尔伯特的产生化学反应，心里能装的下的也只有这个和他拥有同一个心脏的哥哥。

在深吻中透过气来，双臂勾住了路德维希的脖子，基尔伯特一跳，双腿便夹住了弟弟如树干一般的腰，路德维希也很配合地扶住了基尔伯特的大腿。

"现在就让本大爷教你，怎么摆脱处男。"基尔伯特热情地吻上了路德维希。

"Ja……"

第二天一早，提前醒来的路德维希有些惊讶地发现基尔伯特竟然乖乖地窝在他的臂弯里睡得正香。他并不是因为哥哥赤身裸体地躺在旁边而惊讶，他发誓他记得昨天晚上每一分每一秒的细节，而是基尔伯特很少像现在一样那么乖顺地依偎在自己怀里。

一般，在基尔伯特是男性身体形态时，早上迎接路德维希的是一个健壮的手臂，或者是一条壮硕的大腿，常常把他压的喘不过气来。难道是因为变成女性的关系吗？路德维希暗自想到，接着他小心地支起了一条手臂，将头部重量放在手掌上，端详着基尔伯特的睡颜。

他轻轻地用另一只手拨开了基尔伯特零散的额发，捏了捏他柔软的脸蛋——他无心吵醒哥哥，只是克制不住地捏上去。基尔伯特好像有些醒了，但是他还不想起床，天知道他昨天有多累，路德维希竟然让他高潮了三次，其中还有两次是连续的，每次的持续时间竟然都在一分钟以上，有几次他都快觉得自己下不来了，他现在只需要休息。

因为路德维希撑起了被子，觉得有些凉的基尔伯特向路德维希的怀里又拱了拱，希望得到更多温暖。路德维希见状，拉上了被子，将基尔伯特光滑的脊背盖上。

就这样十分钟过去了……

二十分钟过去了……

路德维希的手麻了……

路德维希累了，索性就又躺了下来，基尔伯特被挤得转过身去，继续补觉。

基尔伯特的背贴着路德维希的胸腹，暖暖的，让他感觉很舒服。

"哥哥……"路德维希从背后伸出了双手，环抱住基尔伯特的腰，"不打算起床吗？"

"已经九点了……"路德维希开始用牙齿细细啃咬基尔伯特的肩膀上的皮肤，"再不起床晚上会睡不着觉的。"

"嗯……再睡，五分钟。"基尔伯特含糊地回答道。

五分钟过去了……

"哥哥……"路德维希将基尔伯特搂得更紧了一些，抬起头想要看看基尔伯特是不是睡醒了。

基尔伯特依旧紧闭着双眼，不肯起床。

"不遵守承诺是不对的……"路德维希语调变得有些危险，他开始漫不经心地抚过基尔伯特每一处敏感的地方，让基尔伯特难过不已。终于，在路德维希第三次捏住基尔伯特乳头的时候，他开始反抗了。

"West，小色狼……快放手……"基尔伯特打开了路德维希闲游的手，随后，伸了个大大的懒腰。

"昨天叫到Aster它们都醒了的难道不是哥哥吗？"路德维希有些不平道。

基尔伯特一阵脸红，随即盯着路德维希看了半天后说道:"说真的，West，哪天本大爷应该让亚瑟把你也变成女生，本大爷也会让你爽到爆的……你知道吗？昨天你真是棒极了！"基尔伯特对自己的弟弟毫不吝啬赞美之词。

"……"这回换路德维希脸红了，也许还是基尔伯特更老道一些？

"Kesesese……West害羞了！"基尔伯特拍着路德维希的脸笑道。

"哥哥！"

早晨的闹剧总是有利于增进感情……


	5. chapter 5

5.

就这样，自从基尔伯特变成女性以来已经有五个月的时间了，总的来说，他的小日子还是过得挺自在的。

每天的日程安排没什么太大变化，他要求路德维希不能加班，把属于自己的工作带回家来。就算不能出门，他依旧可以在不小的院子里和狗狗们玩耍，毫不在意地弄上一身泥巴，被弟弟回来说教，之后是美味的晚餐，和愉快的饭后活动时光……

所有的一切都是那么美好，除了每个月都会困扰大部分女性群体的烦恼。不过，就算是那个挠人的东西也有将近两个多月没有拜访基尔伯特了，或许他就要变回去了？想到这里，基尔伯特就一阵激动，终于，在他强烈的期盼下，亚瑟·柯克兰大法师的魔法失效了。

魔法的消失，正如亚瑟所说的一样，带走了基尔伯特柔软的乳房，还回了他强壮的胸膛；带走了他纤细的身体，还回了那个布满细小伤疤的躯干……

基尔伯特觉得自己原地满血复活了，瞬间马力全开。

在变回来之前，他曾将自己吊在路德维希的脖子上，在变回来的那一瞬间，路德维希猝不及防地被压得向下一沉，险些弄翻正在沸煮的香肠。本想说基尔伯特两句，但在转身看见立刻松开自己跑到客厅里抱着Aster转圈的哥哥，所有不快到了嘴边只是化作了一记无奈的轻笑。

不过，亚瑟对基尔伯特说过一句，[魔法的消失只会带走原有的部分]，基尔伯特很显然没有理解亚瑟的意思，那个让绅士都会感到汗毛倒竖的事情发生了。有一个本不属于魔法原生的东西已经在他的体内悄悄地安营扎寨，而这个暗示早在两个月前就已经发出……变回来之后基尔伯特的心情大好，又怎么会去在意这些细节呢……

"West！你看！本大爷变回来了！"基尔伯特一脸兴奋地跑到厨房，一个手臂勾住了自家弟弟的头颈靠在自己强壮的胸膛上像是要证明什么一样，用另一只手将弟弟的金发乱揉一通。"哥哥……"路德维希的耐心快要耗尽，用有些警示的语气提醒到过于兴奋的哥哥。

基尔伯特见好就收，他可不想再被赏一个大背摔。他松开了手，又摸了摸难得没有涂发胶的金发，手感还是和小时候差不多啊"West，你真没劲！"

午饭的时候，两个人又回到了以前的样子，不过基尔伯特又多加了几瓶冰啤酒，作为"纪念"。

"哥哥，过两周要去沃尔夫冈医生那里体检了。"路德维希开口提醒到满嘴土豆泥的基尔伯特。

"每年都要去，多麻烦啊！我们又不会有什么改变，总是把资源用在我们身上有必要吗？真是浪费啊，West。"基尔伯特有些嫌弃地说道，他不明白给他们这些国家做体检的意义何在。那天还要和West开着车老大远地跑过去，从上到下从里到外好好检查一通，而且他们还用的是独聘的医生，在崇尚勤俭节约的基尔伯特眼里，这些简直可以称作奢侈。

"哥哥，就算再没有必要也得去，这是上司安排的，而且不是也有规定吗，我们两个至少算公务机关的一员吧。"路德维希劝说道，其实他知道没有必要，但是他暗地里要求每一任上司不要取消这个规定，这样他至少可以通过每年的体检了解哥哥的身体情况，就算没有意义也好有个提示性的报告。

路德维希回忆起从前，他知道哥哥在刚回来的那几年身体糟糕成什么样子，基尔伯特自己从来不说，路德维希当初也是异常忙碌，没有时间来照顾他，直到有一天，路德维希回家发现哥哥一动不动地倒在地上……之后的几年里，基尔伯特一直高烧不退，体重也减轻至少一半……说实话，路德维希有许多次吓得心脏都快骤停了，所以他绝对不容许这种情况再次发生！

"好吧……"受不了弟弟的啰嗦，基尔伯特只有妥协，接着他拿起了桌上的冰啤酒，起开瓶盖。

见基尔伯特答应，路德维希也开始专心享用自己的午餐。酒瓶又被放回了桌上，他抬头看了看坐在对面的哥哥。基尔伯特一脸疑惑地看着手里冒着水珠的啤酒。

"怎么了？哥哥？"路德维希对基尔伯特的举动感到奇怪，要知道基尔伯特灌起啤酒来可是从来都不犹豫。

"West，还是你喝吧。"基尔伯特保持着刚才的表情，将啤酒递了过去。

路德维希放下叉子，有些发愣地接过啤酒:"哥哥，你……不喝吗？"语气没有比当初基尔伯特知道他不喝啤酒的时候少一分惊讶。

"不知道……West还是你喝吧……"基尔伯特盯着平时自己最喜爱的酒看了又看，好像给出去还有些不舍的样子，但是他真的不想喝。

"……"路德维希接过酒瓶，倒出来尝了一口，也没发现有什么不一样的地方，反而是哥哥显得更加奇怪，"你难道哪里不舒服吗？"

基尔伯特迟疑了一会，他也讲不出哪里不舒服了，感觉上还挺好的，只是啤酒靠到嘴边就是下不了口，为了打消弟弟的疑虑，基尔伯特笑了笑，"Kesesese！帅得像小鸟一样的本大爷怎么会不舒服呢！本大爷还可以再吃下十根香肠呢！"

午饭的小岔子在路德维希持续了半小时的关心与询问最后导致基尔伯特不耐烦地开起小差倒在餐桌上睡着而收了场。路德维希无耐，摇了摇了趴在桌上熟睡的基尔伯特，"哥哥，你还有半勺土豆泥没吃完，我要洗碗了。"

醒来的基尔伯特看了看路德维希又看了看土豆泥……"本大爷不想吃了……West，帮忙倒掉吧。"说完便晃晃悠悠地走进了卧室。

虽然基尔伯特的一系列行为让路德维希陡然生疑，但是那天基尔伯特很早就睡了，毕竟下周两个人都要上班，他也就没再过问。


	6. chapter 6

6.

真正让路德维希感到事情严重性的是在第二周周三的早晨。

基尔伯特在自己的卧室忙到很晚才出门，甚至连早饭都没来得及吃。一切由路德维希做出的劝说似乎对基尔伯特都是刀枪不入。那天早晨，兄弟俩走入办公室时带着和平时不一样的低气压。

路德维希不明白为什么基尔伯特会为了一顿早餐和自己生气，难道吃早餐不是天经地义的吗？其实就连基尔伯特也不知道自己到底怎么了，他只是不想吃早餐而已，为什么路德维希总是要像个老妈一样地对他盯前盯后,还有，为什么自己会为了一顿早餐和弟弟发火……反正自从变回来之后感觉和以前还是不一样了。

基尔伯特将以上症状理解为——亚瑟魔法部队的残兵败将还在他脑中作梗，过两天就好了。

但是，事情远没有想象的那么简单……

在憋了大半个上午之后，基尔伯特再也忍受不住，扔下了手上的笔，不顾路德维希从对面投来诧异的眼神跑到了卫生间里，大吐为快，只是除了一些消化液和唾液，他使劲吐了半天也没什么东西出来。当他再一次想要尝试着吐出一些什么的时候，一个大手抚上了他的后背，轻柔地顺着脊背由上至下地滑过，同时还递来了一杯温水。

基尔伯特结果温水漱了漱口，将卡在嗓子眼的呕吐感咽回去了几分，双眼盯着白花花的洗手台，调整由于呕吐而打乱的呼吸节奏，"West……抱歉……"

"哥哥，为什么要道歉？"路德维希没有停下手上的动作，他能看出来基尔伯特还不是很舒服。

"本大爷早上对你发脾气……"基尔伯特拿来纸巾，擦了擦嘴。

"哥哥，我一点都不在意这些，但是你现在应该知道不吃早餐的坏处了。"路德维希像是教训一个犯了错误后自食其果的孩子一样，显得语重心长。

"别像教训小孩子一样教训本大爷！"基尔伯特被自己弟弟教训还是有些不服气，被戳中软肋这件事是基尔伯特一直都有些抗拒的，特别是路德维希，总是百发百中。

"我把早饭带来了，你现在想不想吃一些？"路德维希悉心问道，他并不在意基尔伯特蛮不讲理的反驳，他早就习惯了。

"哦！真的West？你真是太棒了，Kesesese……"路德维希的体贴让基尔伯特容光焕发，全然忘记了刚才难受的感觉，屁颠屁颠地跟着路德维希走了出去，等着迟到的早餐。

在之后的整整一天里，路德维希无论如何都没有办法集中精神好好工作，因为他已经眼看着他哥哥在一天内吐了两次，其实是三次，就连托尼都在午餐的时候向路德维希问起过基尔伯特，说他今天好像不舒服的样子。

这足够让路德维希心中警铃大作，于是他当机立断，联系了沃尔夫冈，将体检日期提前到了明天。

沃尔夫冈医生，他的助手都觉得他脾气古怪，十分敬仰他却又有些害怕，倒也不是难以接近，而是，他作为医学界公认的天才而言，总是对那些疑难病症有着无语伦比的好奇心和兴奋劲。每每碰到一些有疑难杂症的患者，他就会两眼放光，这是他被推荐给国家先生们的原因之一。

他的医术高超，却不讨病人喜欢，有些天才的怪异性就在此，他们不容易夺得大部分人的认同，即使他同样是在造福人类……他现在有大把的时间可以研究一个不同于常人的群体，或许只有这样才能适合他那不同于常人的思维方式。

在沃尔夫冈为基尔伯特治疗时，路德维希差点没沉住气和他打起来。起因在于，当沃尔夫冈看见躺在床上一动不动的基尔伯特，他竟然高兴地说:"这简直太神奇了！我从来没有遇到如此有挑战性的病例！今天可真是个好日子！"不过也正是沃尔夫冈，为路德维希争取了最宝贵的时间，在基尔伯特最危难的时候帮他撑了过去。路德维希因此而一转开始的态度，对于这位人类医生的感激是纯粹而又深沉的。

沃尔夫冈现在真的是爱死体检医生这个职位了！当然，拿两位先生做一些无伤大雅的实验也是沃尔夫冈的小兴趣。就这一点上，基尔伯特和路德维希也为科学献身过不少次。

因为上述种种原因，当沃尔夫冈医生接到德/意/志先生的电话表示想要提前两周体检的时候，他欣然地接受了。


	7. chapter 7

7.

第二天一大早，路德维希就拖着精神状态不佳的基尔伯特出了家门，平时只需四十分钟的路程今天花了他们足足一个多小时，因为途中他们不得不因为基尔伯特出现的类似晕车反应停车修整，奇怪的是，基尔伯特以前从不晕车。

基尔伯特自认为是因为没吃早餐的关系，不过熬过体检，就有东西吃了。他和路德维希两人坐在路边的长凳上，他努力将呕吐感憋回去，换回来的是又一次厉害的干呕，接着是一阵眼冒金星。

"West，本大爷今天不去了，本大爷要回家。"

"从这里回去的路程可能比去沃尔夫冈那里更加长。"

基尔伯特苍白的脸上表现出一副生无可恋的样子。"我会开快一些。"路德维希说着将有些瘫软的基尔伯特扶进副驾驶，基尔伯特此时也无力反抗，只好由着弟弟将自己架入车中，扣好安全带。

"哥哥，你如果实在不舒服就睡一会。"基尔伯特也不再做挣扎，闭上了眼睛，一路上树荫偶尔遮住刺眼的阳光，他薄薄的眼皮上能看出血管的分布，偶尔会因为被阳光刺痛而颤动几下。

行车没有持续很久，他们就到达了目的地，等待着贝什米特兄弟俩的，是一系列的检查。

所有的体检看似都在顺利地进行着，在B超检查之前，沃尔夫冈叫住了基尔伯特，建议他先不要做这个检查，转而将路德维希和基尔伯特分开了。

路德维希忧心忡忡地一个人完成了剩余的检查项目，在这个过程中他无时不刻地惦记着哥哥的情况。这是基尔伯特身体恢复以来第一次和他分开做体检，难道哥哥的身体真的有问题了？路德维希不敢去想这些，只好一个人坐在大厅的沙发上等待基尔伯特。

走廊的一端传来门开关的声音，走出来的不是基尔伯特而是沃尔夫冈："我需要你和基尔伯特一起做一个调查。"他平静地说道。

沃尔夫冈平静的语气反而让路德维希的心吊了起来，他快步更上："哥哥的身体是有什么问题吗？"他小心地问道。

"现在还不清楚，我需要你做的就是和基尔伯特一起配合回答我的一些问题。你知道他从来不会认真回答这些问题。"沃尔夫冈手插在白大褂里，在前面快步走着，就像是急切地想要弄明白一些什么事情。

打开房门，路德维希就看见一脸木讷的哥哥坐在沃尔夫冈对面的椅子上，他在沃尔夫冈的示意下坐在了基尔伯特旁边。沃尔夫冈绕过桌子，整理了一下衣服，坐了下来，他推了推松垮架在鼻梁上的眼镜，看了看桌面上的一些检查报告，抬起头来问到:"基尔伯特先生，你最近有感到什么异常吗？"

"没有，本大爷好的很！"

"路德维希先生呢？你觉得基尔伯特先生最近有什么异常吗？"

"哥哥经常呕吐，而且脾气变的有些急躁。"

"West，你竟然这么说本大爷！还有呕吐只是因为没吃早餐罢了！"

"请冷静，基尔伯特先生。你除了呕吐和脾气焦躁之外还有什么异常吗？"

"喂！沃尔夫冈！你既然只听West的那就别问本大爷了啊！刚才已经说过了，本大爷好的很！"

路德维希转过头看了看快要炸毛的哥哥，他知道这是哥哥掩饰不安的方式，这让他更加确认基尔伯特有事瞒着他了。

"路德维希先生，最近你们经历过什么怪事吗？我是说只会发生在你们的圈子之间的？"想起路德维希曾经向自己咨询过"如何让一只兔子不要发情"或是诸如此类的问题，沃尔夫冈觉得基尔伯特先生可能又被捉弄了。

路德维希和基尔伯特对视了一眼，路德维希缓缓地将前几个礼拜刚刚结束的一场闹剧说给了沃尔夫冈听，虽然他不知道这有什么联系。

沃尔夫冈听了之后若有所思地问:"你们最近一次性生活是在什么时候？"银发的先生立刻满脸通红，开始变得结巴起来，这也是沃尔夫冈把路德维希叫进来的原因。路德维希自己在心里默默计算了一下，随后露出有些惊讶的表情，回答道:"好像……已经是两个多月前的事了，那时候哥哥还不是'哥哥'。"

听到这里，沃尔夫冈的眉头皱了皱，在纸上又写下了几笔，"看来你们是想打破自从89年以来的纪录，我知道了。"沃尔夫冈看了看手表，说到"基尔伯特，我们还需采集一次你的血样。"

"本大爷的血采来釆去不都一样吗！本大爷困死了，West，我们回家！"基尔伯特有些不耐烦地嚷嚷着。"哥哥……"路德维希不知道该如何是好，他看了看沃尔夫冈坚定的眼神，又想了想自己的心结，"你难道是害怕抽血吗？这就是你不喜欢体检的原因吧？所以一大早就吵吵闹闹不肯过来。"

"什么？West！本大爷什么时候怕过流血了？你完全是在污蔑本大爷！"路德维希对基尔伯特成功地使用了激将法，基尔伯特撸起袖管，毅然决然地向采血室走去。

这招真是屡试不爽……路德维希无耐地揉了揉太阳穴，跟着基尔伯特走了出去。

一些报告单下午就可以拿到，沃尔夫冈建议两兄弟吃得清淡一些，还特别警告基尔伯特就算是不开车也不要喝酒。路德维希和自家哥哥吃完午餐之后，为了等实验报告，在郊外闲逛了一会儿，阳光，新鲜的空气，还有美丽的景色总是有助于放松心情。

基尔伯特轻快地走在前面，体检时的不愉快早已消失不见，他哼着路德维希分辨不清的曲调，时不时地停下来看看路边的小野花，还摘下几朵，往明显开始胃疼的弟弟头上插。路德维希只好无奈地跟在后面，将花一朵一朵拿下来，放在手掌上，他舍不得随便扔掉哥哥给他的花，哪怕只是几朵不起眼的野花。

最后他们在几株矢车菊前停下，"West……本大爷也不知道是怎么了，最近总是会莫名其妙地发火……你不会生本气吧？"基尔伯特试探性地问。

"偶尔不开心也是正常的，哥哥，这没什么关系。"路德维希和缓地回答道，"而且，在我不开心的时候，你也会安慰我，我生气的时候，也是你安抚我。我们难道不应该互相扶持吗？"路德维希的话语中满是感激与柔情。

"Kesese！还是本大爷的West最可爱了！"基尔伯特揉了揉路德维希的金发，换来了一句不轻不重的抱怨。

"告诉本大爷，是什么能让你立即有一个好心情？"基尔伯特一脸坏笑地说道。

"嗯……"路德维希微微的有些脸红，略显羞涩地开口，"你会满足我？"

"嗯，当然。"基尔伯特有些傻傻地笑着，脸颊也染上了一层淡淡的绯红。

路德维希会意，拉近了基尔伯特，二话不说，稳稳地对上了微笑着的双唇。

下午，部分实验报告出来了，可以说是一切正常，这让路德维希和基尔伯特都松了一口气。两个人相互交换报告查看没过多久，沃尔夫冈又拿着一张报告出来了，这张报告是给基尔伯特的，检测内容十分特殊。看着熟悉而又陌生的字母，基尔伯特有些纳闷地问到:"沃尔夫冈，HCG值是什么意思？"

沃尔夫冈原来有些沉静的眼睛慢慢亮起，掩饰不住心中的好奇与兴奋。他深呼了一口气，当着两个人的面，对着基尔伯特说道："说明你怀孕了。"


	8. chapter 8

8.

基尔伯特先是一怔，随后他大笑了起来，"Kesesese！沃尔夫冈，你的玩笑比West的都可怕啊，差点就骗到本大爷了！"

路德维希则是在一边弄不清楚情况，他看了看沃尔夫冈，一点也不像是在骗人的样子。当他还企图用自己过硬的理性思维搞清楚这之间的联系时，一个大巴掌拍在了路德维希的肩上。基尔伯特像是快要笑到岔气一样前俯后仰："West！他说本大爷怀孕了！你相信吗？捏哈哈哈！"

"我并没有和你开玩笑，基尔伯特先生，除非你是在质疑我的医学水平。"沃尔夫冈见到基尔伯特满不在意的样子，正了正色说道，"你的检测值完全符合怀孕7到12周的水平，这正好和你们所描述的时间推算相吻合，我想你应该没有忘记以那时的身体条件来说你是完全可以受孕的，如果这样计算，这周就是你怀孕的第九周。我还特别为你附加了一个孕酮的检验，结果也和我的推算相吻合。"

听完沃尔夫冈的话，基尔伯特收敛了玩笑的态度，脸渐渐开始泛白，路德维希原本紧皱的眉头则更加纠缠在一起。眼看基尔伯特已经吓得说不出话，他立刻问道:"……哥哥，现在明明是男性……"

"这个问题我们要等到做了B超还有其他的一些检验之后才知道，但是现在我还不建议做B超，如果你们不想要这个孩子的话，我们也可以安排手术，将基尔伯特体内整个不属于他的器官取掉，这样也许能慢慢调整回他原来的状态。"沃尔夫冈说完，便不再发出声音，好让这两个就算活久了也是第一次遇到这种事情的先生们考虑一下。

"哥哥……你在听吗？哥哥！"

一片诡异的安静……

路德维希对现在的状况感到强烈的不安，这种反科学反常识的事情……

这还是像一场梦一样，虽然他此时的脑子里已经开始幻想如果他和哥哥有了孩子会是什么样子，他还是对这一切难以置信。他准备当爸爸了吗？如果哥哥不要这个孩子，那么现在又该怎么办……

"West……"基尔伯特开口了，声音没有了之前的张狂和嘈杂，他悄悄握住了路德维希的手，路德维希也下意识地反握回去，两个人的手心都沁出了一些汗，"你……想要……"

"如果说不想……"路德维希稍作了停顿，基尔伯特的嘴角挂了一些下来，"好像一点理由都没有。"基尔伯特惊讶地张了张嘴，随后紧紧地抱住了路德维希，路德维希笑着回抱住哥哥："我爱你。"基尔伯特用力地抓住路德维希，以一种难以想象的力量："本大爷知道你会同意。"比起自己想要这个孩子来说，路德维希更清楚的是哥哥想要留下这个生命，不论是出于什么原因，他永远都会支持基尔伯特的选择。

"先生们你们已经下定决心了，看来我接下来的十几个月里要从体检医生变成一个产科医生了。"不得不说沃尔夫冈已经有很久都没有感到如此高兴与期待了，最不成正常案例，会有什么样的挑战等待着他呢！

和所有满心期待的人类准父母一样，路德维希和基尔伯特在接到通知后的第一件事，就是——回家。没有什么比让基尔伯特睡上一个舒服的觉更重要了前所未有的考验正等待着他们。

在接下来的两周内，贝什米特家似乎和平时没什么两样，或许这只是表象。

如果仔细观察就会发现，贝什米特家大大的书架上多出了几十本有关于怀孕初期到孩子三岁前的教育方法和一系列相关权威书籍，这都是"准爸爸"进过研究后，精挑细选出来的，就连电子杂志的订阅量也翻了一番，虽然这里面大多是基尔伯特随便订阅的一些东西，那些花花绿绿的指导书，基尔伯特是一本都没有碰过，只有路德维希一个人在看。

他的孕早期症状在这几周不降反增，没日没夜的呕吐，失眠和烧心，一系列的苦难接踵而至，好不容易要求弟弟数羊睡着后也会被三急中的一急给逼醒。看着基尔伯特日益憔悴的样子，路德维希很是心疼，他没办法帮助哥哥缓解这些痛苦，他能做的就只有每天给哥哥准备清淡的饮食，好让他不要这么容易反胃；晚上给哥哥数羊直到他在自己身边入睡；晚上给哥哥留一盏夜灯，让他频繁起来上厕所的时候不要被绊倒；两天就更换一次床单被套，好让哥哥在舒适干净的床上享受时间不长的睡眠；忍受一切来自哥哥的无名之火……

基尔伯特的早孕反应也是属于比较严重的了，路德维希曾多次打电话给沃尔夫冈咨询，沃尔夫冈只是平淡地说"要知道有多少比他脆弱得多的人类母亲都是这样过来的。"只好让路德维希灰心地挂了电话，希望这些可以早点过去，但是这次对他们一向宽容的时间不允许。

整个孕早期阶段因为痛苦而显得异常漫长，基尔伯特比以往更加不耐烦。

"你到底想要怎样？"

"我只是说把蓝色的那一床放起来。"

"你说的明明是白色的那一床，现在你又要本大爷放蓝色的。"

"不，哥哥，我说放蓝色的那一床。"

"现在我还得把白色的拿出来蓝色的放进去对吗，我还要打开这该死的抽屉！""额！真该死，它掉下来了！你上周不是说已经修好了吗？"

"我的确修好了，但是不能拉得太用力。"

路德维希就这样和基尔伯特一个楼上一个楼下，为收蓝色的床单还是白色的床单争执起来。路德维希在尽力忍受哥哥各种无端的坏脾气之后决定上楼亲力亲为，是不是怀孕让哥哥变傻了？

刚推门进屋，散乱的床单被套就糊了路德维希一脸，他手忙脚乱得拿开这些布料，基尔伯特一脸怒气冲冲地看着他："你的床单自己负责，本大爷今天去小房间睡，真是麻烦……天哪，简直烦死了！修好那该死的抽屉！"

路德维希抱着一团蓝色的床单，站在原地一动不动，他甚至不知道发生了什么，将抽屉安回去，整理好乱七八糟的床单被套，换上白色的那一套，他坐在床上，抚摸着床单叹了口气，那一晚好像就是这一床……他决定不能就任由基尔伯特这样胡闹下去，他必须找哥哥谈谈，以带有强制性的方式。

路德维希深夜里悄悄潜进了小房间，在基尔伯特还来不及拒绝他之前爬上了狭小的单人床。本来睡眠就很浅的基尔伯特察觉到了，但是也懒得弟弟赶走。他在失眠的时候回想了一下，刚才的确是自己失态了，那和坏脾气一起过于膨胀的骄傲让他羞于承认错误。

"我想你会更喜欢暖和的双人床，这里有点太小了不是吗？"像是邀请似的，路德维希用低沉的声音在基尔伯特耳边低语着。

"不用了，本大爷一个人也很好。"基尔伯特说出来的时候就很后悔，他心里明明不是这么想的。

"'带我回大房间'，你应该想这么说。"路德维希搂住基尔伯特的腰轻轻揉了揉，"我很抱歉哥哥，但是我们可以克服的是吗，恶心，不愉快，还有白色的床单。"

"为什么是本大爷呢？为什么我才是怀孕的那一个，会不会是一个健康的孩子？，他该叫我什么？长大以后别人又会怎么看待他？"这一系列的问题是基尔伯特一个又一个解不开的心结，他还是无法接受这种事情发生在自己身上，暴躁的脾气只是不安的掩饰，他甚至开始对自己是否真的想要这个孩子而感到怀疑。

"不要怀疑你自己，哥哥，我一直都相信你。你会是一个很好的父母，不论别人怎么看最重要的是这个孩子是我们的结晶，而我们深爱着他。"路德维希很认真地回答了基尔伯特的问题，没能理解哥哥的感受也是他的失责，基尔伯特面对的难题远比他现象得多。

基尔伯特转过身来，看着弟弟深蓝色的眼眸，他坚定得就像一块厚盾："你怎么可以确认，或许本大爷明天就不想要这个孩子了。"

"你不会的。"路德维希笃定地说道，松开双臂，就像是放任基尔伯特自由那样，"我看见你一个人躲在房间里每天测量腰围，我听见你和他说话，抚摸他……"一个手掌捂住了路德维希的嘴，基尔伯特脸颊绯红："别说了，本大爷只是……"

路德维希很识趣地闭上了嘴，在基尔伯特的手心啄了啄，等待着下文。

"害怕……"

基尔伯特说的很轻，路德维希也大概可以猜到这一点。哥哥从不轻易示弱，怀孕这件事真的让他害怕了，但是路德维希坚信他和哥哥可以克服过去："我相信你。"挪开按在嘴上的手掌，路德维希抚上基尔伯特的脸颊温柔地说道，只要按照自然发展，一步一个脚印，不会有差错的，"现在准备回去睡个好觉了吗？"

"嗯。"

在回到主卧室的路上……

"抱歉，West……"基尔伯特嘟囔着道歉。

"这没什么值得道歉的。不过我还是希望你能少发点脾气，以免有一个暴脾气的宝宝。"

"West你不要得寸进尺啊！放本大爷下来，本大爷自己能走……快放下来……听见了没有啊……"

…………


	9. chapter 9

9.

最近，让贝什米特兄弟的同事们感到奇怪的是——平时很少大发雷霆的大贝什米特先生老是处于一触即发的状态，而原来抗压能力相对较差，容易烦躁的小贝什米特先生反而温和得像个邻家的大男孩。

"哥哥，你什么时候也该考虑休息了。"路德维希无奈地提议道。

"West！你是认为本大爷没办法完成工作吗？"基尔伯特不可思议地看向路德维希，眯起了紫红色的眼睛。

"不是的，哥哥，我相信你能够很好地完成工作，但是你的皮带已经开始扣到倒数第四格了不是吗？"路德维希隐晦地提醒着基尔伯特。虽然他的身体上暂时还没有出现很明显的变化，但是按照自家哥哥的工作劲头，估计八个月后他只会和别人说是带了个足球来上班而已……

基尔伯特赌气似得鼓了鼓腮帮子，随后走入卫生间。当他再次出来的时候，像是示威一样，走到路德维希面前，撩起了西装的一角，皮带已经被扣回了倒数第三个孔中。

"哥哥……"今天路德维希的胃也在某种翻搅感中煎熬着。

感受到裤子口袋的震动，路德维希随手拿出手机查看新消息，是沃尔夫冈发来的邮件——请于下周五陪同基尔伯特前来进行第一次B超检查。上面还罗列了一些注意事项。看到这条消息后，路德维希微微颤抖了一下，也许是因为兴奋，也许是因为紧张又或许是两者都有。

他将这个通知告诉了基尔伯特，和路德维希不同的是，基尔伯特平淡地答应了。

周五的早上，基尔伯特肚子里满揣三瓶水什么都没有吃，一脸幽怨地坐上副驾驶，他严令禁止路德维希播放任何音乐。

除了市区有些堵车外，两人很顺利地抵达了目的地。迎接他们的是笑得一脸灿烂的沃尔夫冈："怎么样，两位先生，最初的三个多月还顺利吧？"面前两位先生犹如便秘脸一般的表情很好的地回答了沃尔夫冈的问题。

"看来顺利极了。"

一些常规检查过后，终于到了B超检查。当沃尔夫冈开始向基尔伯特肚子上抹凉凉的耦合剂时，后者被惊得抖了一下，路德维希坐在一边，握住了基尔伯特的手，不动声色地吻了吻他的手背，双眼专注地盯着基尔伯特看，无声地传递着只有两个人之间才会理解的信息，他知道基尔伯特上周的回答只不过是故作轻松罢了。

自从他们两个知道了这个消息之后，可谓是精神高度紧张，不仅是来自心理上的压力，还有身体上的压力，当然，路德维希最为担心的是哥哥的身体状况，而基尔伯特最担心的则是那个与他们两个都不曾谋面的小结晶。

过了一会，就在两个人热络地眉目传情时，沃尔夫冈开口了:"好了，谁想看看这个小家伙？"

两个人不约而同地将头转向了显示屏，看到的只是一个有些模糊的小阴影，经过一定的视觉调整，就可以看见一个形状了。"你们可以从这里看见他的心跳。"沃尔夫冈指了指荧光屏幕一旁较有规则的波形图，"他目前为止一切正常，你的培育条件看起来很好。"沃尔夫冈显得有些宽慰。

"Kesesese！简直和本大爷一样的帅气！"基尔伯特看见这个小团子时，瞬间放下了困扰他将近一个多月的心结，放松地将一直虚悬着的颈部靠回检查床上。路德维希也感到十分高兴，他们看到了，这一团活生生的小东西打消了他和哥哥所有的疑虑，他现在真真切切地感受到一种前所未有的责任感。

"我去看看你其他的报告。"沃尔夫冈走了出去，走之前还不忘抽几张纸给路德维希。

在沃尔夫冈走出去的那一刻，基尔伯特就再也忍不住眼泪，这些天他的压力太大了，现在终于可以放下一些心来。

"嘘……嘘……哥哥，没事的，一切都很好，没事了。"看着哥哥流泪，路德维希搂住了基尔伯特的身体，让他的头靠在自己的胸膛。

"本大爷没事……本大爷今天也帅的和小鸟一样怎么会哭呢！"基尔伯特虽然嘴上这么说着，但是一向刚硬的他也忍不住为了只有人类才能体会到的奇迹而心动了，他靠在弟弟温暖的胸膛上，努力吞回那些微咸的液体。

"快点让我把这个黏糊糊的东西擦擦干净吧。"路德维希感到基尔伯特情绪平静下来之后，松开了手臂，坐回椅子开始擦拭哥哥肚子上的耦合剂。

沃尔夫冈回来后，拿着报告对基尔伯特说到，"报告也一切正常，你简直完美得像教科书上一样。"

"捏哈哈哈！当然了！本大爷不管什么都是最强的！"看来基尔伯特已经完全进入状态了。

"关于到时候如何生产，我们还要再拟定一些方案。即使你有了孕育小生命的房间，但是现在还缺个门，所以说我们还要继续观察一段时间才会决定那时的方案。"沃尔夫冈打了个比方说道，"你们现在可以回家尽情地放松一下了，我想你的早孕反应过几天就会消失。"凭借沃尔夫冈对他们的了解，要让这位白毛先生不难受的时候安静下来难度很大，更别说基尔伯特做完检查后一副生龙活虎的样子，"不要做太激烈的运动。"他有些不放心地补充道，看了看路德维希，将保护好基尔伯特这一重任委托于他。

整理衣装之后，沃尔夫冈又对他们交代了一些注意事项，第一次检查就结束了。

"哥哥，你先上车，我等会就过来。"路德维希似乎有些心事，但是他不想被基尔伯特看出破绽。

"哦！好啊，West，本大爷要开车！"基尔伯特愉快地说着，从路德维希的口袋里摸索出车钥匙。除了脸上无奈的表情，路德维希对此没有任何反对意见。在基尔伯特兴冲冲地跑到停车位后，他才转过头来郑重其事地对沃尔夫冈说:"我有件事想要拜托你。"

"你真的要这么做吗？"沃尔夫冈摸着下巴若有所思。

"我想可以尝试一下。"路德维希非常坚定，一点没有想改变主意的意思。

"好吧，请在基尔伯特预产期的两周前来一次。"沃尔夫冈提笔记录了些什么皱了皱眉头，"虽然我不能保证可行。若是对你造成任何危险我们一定会立刻终止。"

"谢谢你，沃尔夫冈。"无视了对方最后一句警告，路德维希告别后走向了停车场。

刚到家，基尔伯特就跑到房间里去拿出了滑板，还没等路德维希从车库里走出来，他就急着往外跑了。

"哥哥！你要去干什么？"看见滑板的路德维希心中一紧。

"本大爷好久没玩过滑板了，几周前就和他们约好了！"基尔伯特不明白为什么弟弟这么紧张。

"不是叫你不要剧烈运动吗？"路德维希觉得自己的胃在抽搐。

"Kesese！什么呀West，滑板对别人来说是剧烈运动，对本大爷来说不是和走路一样简单嘛！"基尔伯特骄傲地说道。

"滑板明明就是极限运动！"路德维希不自觉地提高了十个分贝，"不准去！"

"West小鬼已经长牢了，不会有事的啦，沃尔夫冈不是也说了要多运动运动嘛，你也听到了。"基尔伯特开始撒娇。的确，他玩滑板从来没有摔过一次跤，但在路德维希看来这绝对不是任何一个怀孕15周的人该做的运动。在基尔伯特还抱着滑板，以小碎步向门外挪动的时候，早就被路德维希大步跟上，一把抱起往家门里走了。

"本大爷不会做运动了，West你太坏了！"基尔伯特赖在沙发上耍着小脾气，就像一个被禁足的孩子一样。

"不，哥哥，我知道一项很适合你的运动，这对你来说绝对算的上是极限运动了。"路德维希在不经意间笑了笑，基尔伯特没有看见自家这个抖S弟弟不寻常的表情，嘟囔着说:"没有什么运动能难倒本大爷的！"


	10. chapter10

10.

"啊……啊呀……West……你轻一点……本大爷不行了……疼……啊啊啊！！！"

[放松……深呼吸……吐气……]

电视里平静清新的音乐与贝什米特家现在的光景完全不是一个画风上的。

"哥哥，你上上周下不去，这周还是下不去，你完全没有努力地做！"路德维希将基尔伯特扶起来。

"West，你说的轻松！"基尔伯特眼角还带有一些泪痕，微喘着气说道，"本大爷本来就不是女生，怎么可能弯的下去嘛！"

"哥哥，录像带上要求弯到九十度，你到七十度就开始大呼小叫，你的腿已经趴得这么开了，还下不去吗？"路德维希有些理解什么叫很铁不成钢了。

基尔伯特从背后扑上路德维希，"你下的去本大爷就下去，本大爷情愿做一百个俯卧撑也不做什么瑜伽！"看来基尔伯特怨念颇深，他终于找到了一个令他败下阵来的运动，那就是神奇的瑜伽……

虽然这几周路德维希都要求基尔伯特做孕期瑜伽，但是照着基尔伯特这样练习，估计是前途渺茫了……还是换一种更适合哥哥的运动比较好，路德维希看着和瑜伽垫一百二十四个过不去的哥哥，这样想着。

不知不觉，已经进入第五个月了。前几周里，除了一些路德维希可见的身体改变之外似乎没什么特别的。他的哥哥曾经告诉过他自己能感觉到那个小生命在动，但是路德维希到现在为止，除了借助仪器能听到这个小家伙的心跳之外什么也听不到。由于基尔伯特精瘦的身材，似乎他的肚子在衣物的遮蔽之下还不怎么能显现出来，他只会时不时地听见同事们议论自己是否变胖了一些，目前为止，也没有露出什么破绽，这一点让基尔伯特倍感欣慰。

但是，也正是这一点让路德维希非常担心，他没有办法劝服哥哥不去工作，也许自己的工作狂就是哥哥带出来的。路德维希在这个问题上始终拗不过基尔伯特，他只好静观其变，看看到第六个月，哥哥肚子开始疯长的时候他会不会因为扭不上衬衫扣子而放弃上班的念头。

在这几周里他们还经历了一次异常扫描，短短的20分钟让两个人又捏了一把汗。看着4D彩超上显示出了小家伙的脸，手脚，偏瘦的躯干……两个人又一次屏住了呼吸……还好，一切正常……两个人才长长地舒了一口气。

在沃尔夫冈问是否想要知道性别的时候，很符合常理的，基尔伯特持否定态度而路德维希则是相反。最终，还是听从了基尔伯特的意愿。为了让哥哥放松，接受接下来几个月新一轮的考验，路德维希决定在平稳期和哥哥一起出去度假一次。好不容易为哥哥和自己挤出了一周的假期，两个人统一决定去一个没有人的南方小岛，可以尽情地享受一番。

虽说，应是"无人"小岛，但在去的时候，路德维希几乎把一个医疗班的人一起带去了。

当然，医疗班想怎么玩都无所谓，只要能随时待命就好，还有他和哥哥的私人时间是绝不允许被打扰的。

位于亚热带的小岛十分美丽，清澈的海水，金色的沙滩。

两个人在滨海的别墅里，可以通过宽敞的阳台眺望到海平面上太阳冉冉升起或是徐徐落下的美景，想多晚起床就多晚起床，在床上耗个大半天什么都不做，要么换上泳衣在沙滩上玩一整天，在海里能你侬我侬地亲密一会儿，傍晚的时候享受一下海边的烛光晚餐……

这简直就是理想中的蜜月！只不过总有个小小的"第三者"会以各种形式来彰显他的存在感。

比如说吧，基尔伯特不能畅饮酒精类的饮品，再比如说基尔伯特不能玩冲浪，再比如说，当夜晚来临，只有星星和月亮挂在夜幕中，两个人回到别墅里热情接吻的时候，他们始终能做的就只有接吻……这不是基尔伯特想要的，但是路德维希在他怀孕后总是显得有些缩手缩脚。

在第三天的晚上，路德维希洗完澡坐在床上看书，打算像前两天一样等基尔伯特洗完，然后两人再一同入睡。他好像忘记了一点，基尔伯特总是能打乱他的计划。

这就是为什么看见洗完澡只披了一条浴巾从浴室里走出来一个香扑扑热腾腾的哥哥时，路德维希无可救药地意识到，今晚的计划已经处在崩塌的边缘了。

不得不说，哥哥平时就很有魅力，就算懒洋洋地打个哈欠，眼角挂上一点点水珠，用一点也不软的头发蹭蹭他，都能把路德维希的心给化掉半边，那现在呢？

基尔伯特二话不说就扑上了床，动作还是和以前一样迅猛，他一屁股坐在了路德维希腰部以下的关键位置，就算是隔了一层被子也能清楚地感受到那慢慢变得坚硬的凸起正想挣脱他主人的理智冲向那久别五个多月的地方。

路德维希的呼吸一下子就被打乱了，"哥哥……"声音沙哑得不像话。

"West，想本大爷吗？"基尔伯特坏笑着将身体压向闷骚的弟弟，蹭了蹭身下的位置，轻轻啄了啄路德维希的嘴唇。

路德维希伸手抚向了基尔伯特的脸颊，将他更深地引向自己，与他唇舌相亲，当他最后的防线被基尔伯特一个挑逗的动作击溃时，终于按耐不住心中对于伴侣的渴求。

基尔伯特的双腿夹住路德维希的腰，灵活地带着他在床上翻滚了一下，让路德维希和自己换了个位置，原来搭在路德维希身上的被子顺势滑落到基尔伯特的身上，遮住了他已经微微隆起的小腹，只留下比路德维希稍瘦一些的上身和伸出被子之外的两条精壮而又白皙的大长腿。

路德维希仔细打量着哥哥，他不得不承认，自从哥哥怀孕之后他们除了以前多年积累下来，浓得化不开的情感里还多了一条更深层的纽带。

基尔伯特的体温也比以前要高出一些，摸起来总是暖暖的，心跳也加快了许多，路德维希甚至能在晚上感受到哥哥强劲有力的心跳声。孕期步入第五个月之后，基尔伯特的身上也会时不时地传来一阵阵甜腻的香味。所有奇特的气息萦绕在他的身边，这让基尔伯特看起来比以往更加诱人，更加不可阻挡。

这一切都强烈吸引着路德维希对基尔伯特比以往更多的关心和爱护。只是，在这些情感里面欲望的成分却降低了，更多的是一种使命感和责任感。

"West……快点……"基尔伯特开始催促没有任何动作的弟弟，声音带上了几丝情欲的色彩，他忍不住了，自从进入到第五个月的时候，一些奇怪的变化让他的每一个器官都患上了"路德维希"缺乏综合症，而自家弟弟却总是在这种时候装作清高的样子，着实让他感到憋屈。

"哥哥……"路德维希唤了一声快要沉浸其中的哥哥，"你是想要二人世界吗？"

"West……你哪里来这么多废话，叫你上你就上啊，婆婆妈妈的干什么？"基尔伯特烦躁不堪，突然教训起自己的弟弟来。

为了安抚哥哥急躁的情绪，路德维希先是给了他一个窒息一般的深吻，接着挪开了盖在基尔伯特腹部的被子，在哥哥有些迷离的眼神下，用食指的第二指节轻轻剐蹭了一下基尔伯特那道从肚脐开始一直衍生到小腹以下的银白色软毛——这是基尔伯特怀孕之后才有的，"但是我们不是两个人，不是吗？"

基尔伯特被刮得痒痒，抖了抖，脸上瞬间就染上了绯红，"沃尔夫冈没说不能做……"

"他也没说建议这么做。"路德维希笑了笑，继续欺负着基尔伯特。

"但是……West……本大爷想要……"基尔伯特几乎是带着哭腔一样地说道，。

"Ja！" 这回路德维希再也经受不起考验了，既然哥哥一切健康，那也没有刻意节欲的必要，他用力地揉搓了一下哥哥形状与手感姣好的臀部。

前戏开始了，亲吻一路从额头，眼睫，鼻尖到耳垂，手上的抚摸则是小心地控制好力度，以防弄疼基尔伯特。基尔伯特在爱抚下止不住地颤抖着，好像就这样他就可以释放一样，身体的敏感度比以前高出了许多，仅仅是印在胸前的一个吻，就足以让他感到电流传遍全身。

"嗯……West……今天本大爷……可能会很快……哼嗯……"基尔伯特断断续续地在低沉的呻吟间隙说着。

原本专注于基尔伯特胸前两点的路德维希抬起了头，吻了吻基尔伯特的脸颊，"我知道的，哥哥。"

基尔伯特因为体内激素水平的变化，乳头从原来的淡粉色变成了暗红色，看起来更加成熟，也更加敏感和丰润了，但是路德维希深知不能过于刺激这里，除非他想要他们的宝宝变得不安分起来。所以，他只是稍作舔舐之后就转移了阵地，即使如此，他也感觉到舌头上有些清甜的香味弥漫开来。

接着路德维希伸手抚摸了下去在哥哥白嫩的肚子上停住了，"哥哥，他乖吗？"

基尔伯特低下头看了看，将手覆在了路德维希的手上，毫不在意地说："West，你就别担心这么多了，现在是我们的时间，如果他是个好孩子，现在早就应该睡着了，如果他不是好孩子，本大爷会好好教训他的！"基尔伯特刚说完，就感到肚子里像有一只小蝴蝶扑腾了一下翅膀一样，他来回摸了两下，刻意忽视了刚才的感受，说不定那个小鬼只是睡着了之后打了个滚，他这样想到。

哥哥说的的确有道理，在这个小家伙出生之后也许自己就有很长一段时间都没有机会了，不，从第七个月开始就不能再像这样摸着哥哥了！路德维希像是想通了似的恢复了本色，当然，依旧有所收敛。

两个人又缠绵了一会，当基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地被转过身来的时候并没有觉得奇怪，只是，在他的弟弟将他的两条腿并拢了之后疑惑涌上了心头。

路德维希让基尔伯特侧卧，背对着自己，他压住了基尔伯特一侧的大腿，让两条腿牢牢地并上，这让精神的小基尔看起来孤立无援。

"West……你想干什么？"基尔伯特有些心虚地问到，如果真的不小心触发了弟弟的抖S按钮，那么身负两条命的基尔伯特现在就该叫停了。

路德维希只是沉重地喘息着没有回答，紧接着基尔伯特就感受到了一个滚烫的柱体从自己的后穴滑到会阴，接着穿过大腿内侧缝隙，自下而上地顶起了自己的欲望。

"哥哥，我是不会现在进行入侵式性爱的，但是你照样会很舒服，我保证。"路德维希沉沉的声音在耳边响起，这是他能找到的最折中的办法。

两个欲望放在一起相互摩擦，路德维希每一次摩擦还会来回刺激基尔伯特的大腿内侧细腻的肌肤，基尔伯特回过头来和路德维希接吻，交流感受……两个人逐渐攀上高峰，最终一起释放了出来……这是一次温柔的性爱，过程中路德维希会帮助基尔伯特从下方托起小小的肚子，在保护的同时也施予安抚，好不要让激烈的动作影响到这个身处桃源的小家伙。

计划达成的基尔伯特在接下来的一个小时里要做的只有乖乖地让弟弟帮他清洗，稳定情绪，还有看着路德维希忙前忙后，换床单被套的样子。

"本大爷的弟弟真是体贴极了！"这是基尔伯特在干净的床上昏昏沉沉地睡着前对抱着他的路德维希咕哝的最后一句话，不久两人就一同进入了梦乡。

10.5

基尔伯特休假了，而且已经有一个多月的时间，他现在每天做的就只有和他那圆滚滚的肚子还有三只狗狗度过悠闲却无聊的白天，和自家可爱的弟弟兼伴侣，再兼肚子里那个小生命的准爸爸……应该没有了吧，希望怀孕没有让他的大脑萎缩，一起度过甜蜜的夜晚。

或许不，证据就是上周二他的弟弟在自家冰箱里找到了失踪的车钥匙，周五早上吃到了狗粮牛奶，这周三穿了家里仅剩的一件没有被染色的衬衫，可怜的路德维希！不过，这些和基尔伯特将要面对的比起来也没什么大不了的。他除了要做一些平时做起来很简单，现在做起来却十分困难的运动之外，还要忍受一个人时的孤独，他没有办法挤进任何一个孕妇联盟里与她们自由交流，也没有办法和自己的损友一起出去吃喝玩乐。

除去这些不方便，现在的他即使用自欺欺人的方法在心里默念一百遍"本大爷没有变胖！"也改变不了他的肚子正日益增大的事实。起初他不愿意承认，还想假装没事人一样哼着小曲坐上副驾驶，由他可靠的弟弟载着去上班，享受忙碌带来的充实感……

直到一天晚上……一颗纽扣彻底改变了基尔伯特的倔强……

我们来回顾一下……当晚的情况。

路德维希很头疼，从知道这个惊人的消息后，他没有一天不致力于劝说哥哥暂时放下工作，只是效果甚微。"哥哥，你下周就别去了吧，下周工作会少一些，我一个人也可以。"路德维希打开卧室房门，对着正在寻找合适睡衣的基尔伯特进行第一百七十三次劝说。

"哼哼~哼哼哼~"基尔伯特觉得自家弟弟就像一个小老头一样，选择了无视，现在找一件合适的睡衣才是最重要的，翻找之中，两个人卧室的大床上堆满了凌乱的衣物，路德维希只能无奈地坐在床沿上，将衣服一件一件地重新叠回原样。

基尔伯特终于从衣柜里翻找出一件印有小黄鸟的睡衣，比较有弹性那一件，他得意地笑着，转过身来，"捏哈哈哈！肥啾睡衣，本大爷怎么会忘了呢！"

"哥哥，你有没有在听我说话？"路德维希低沉地说道，声音里是掩饰不了的疲劳。

基尔伯特脱下了衬衣，露出白皙的躯干，圆鼓鼓的肚腩，本人似乎毫不在意，路德维希的眼睛都快发直了。[天哪，昨天哥哥的肚子有这么大吗？这个小家伙不会是一天之内长了一岁吧？]

基尔伯特洋洋得意地穿上睡衣，打算早些睡觉，却发现中间的几颗纽扣怎么也扭不上，他很着急，这几天上班他只能穿路德维希的衬衫，因为他本人衬衫的纽扣早已经壮烈牺牲了。他再热也坚持不脱下西装，只有回到两个人的办公室时才脱下束缚，享受片刻的凉爽。但是现在，就连他最宽松的一件睡衣也给他带来了最明显的暗示。

基尔伯特就是不相信凭借自己的手劲不能扭上这小小的纽扣。

路德维希仿佛已经看到了结局，他回头，在刚才叠好的衣服堆里，抽出了一件自己的睡衣，就在他转过头的那一刻，一个圆片形的物体正中他光洁的脑门。

还没反应过来是什么的路德维希第一时间看到的就是哥哥沮丧的表情，后来他才意识到打中他的是哥哥刚刚扣上的纽扣……

路德维希笑了，别误会，他只是看到哥哥可爱的样子没忍住罢了。他的哥哥正瘪着嘴，拨弄着没有了纽扣的睡衣，白白的圆肚皮肆无忌惮地越出柔软的睡衣衣襟。

"West……"基尔伯特眨巴着眼睛，有些委屈又有些歉疚地望着自家弟弟，后者则是一时收不住脸上愉悦的神色。

"哥哥，过来。"路德维希稍作收敛了之后，伸手拉住了哥哥一边的衣襟，将他慢慢拉到自己跟前，基尔伯特很不情愿地走了过去，任由路德维希在他隆起的腹部落下一个温热的吻。

路德维希又引着基尔伯特在他身边坐下，脱下他有些死蠢的睡衣，把自己的睡衣给"胖墩墩"的哥哥穿上，一颗一颗地扣好所有纽扣，把哥哥塞到被子里去，温柔地说道:"哥哥，明天不要再去上班了好吗，我每天要花百分之七十的精力工作，百分之两百三十的精力来担心你，比我一个人做完所有的工作都要累上三倍，所以，你能答应我的要求吗？"

基尔伯特还是有些不情愿，他躲开了路德维希殷切的眼神，看了看旁边，意识到路德维希的视线还是没有离开他，他不得不再一次被引了回来，"好吧……但是你得把肥啾睡衣修好，本大爷很喜欢那件……"基尔伯特嘟囔着说道，"还有……别太勉强自己。"

"我答应你，哥哥，快点睡吧……"

不可改变的是，在遇到路德维希后，基尔伯特做许多事的动机就只有一个……

这就是一颗纽扣如何拯救路德维希的胃的故事。


	11. chapter11

11.

第六个月——

发生在贝什米特家的怪事给两个"准爸爸"带来了不少欢喜，也有不少忧愁。

生而为国的两人自然经历过一般人不曾经历过的事，有着一般人无法企及的阅历。历史长河中的千奇百怪，仅有一件事是他们怎样都无法经历的，那就是为人父母，好吧为人父父。

这一段时间的经历让他们感受到了，那些在他们身边，转瞬即逝的人类其实有着他们无法想象的力量与精神，尤其是那些父母，他们远比表现得要强大更多。

即使书上描写得再详尽，也始终给不了贝什米特兄弟一个更准确的定义，"等你们做了父母就会知道了。"一向注重逻辑理论的兄弟俩从不相信这类说法，他们弄不明白，为什么就不能给一个准确的定义呢？直到他们的切身体会的那一刻，他们才懵懵懂懂地意识到一些。

所有的艰辛与欣喜交织在一起，每天都凝聚了锁在牢笼里的焦躁与不安，外面包围着的是一层淡淡的温馨与强烈的期待……

总之他们也没办法给出一个确切的定义，"等你们做了父母就会知道了。"——这句话或许会成为形容他们感受的最恰当的话。

但是！仅仅六个月只能代表各种酸甜苦辣的一丝丝香味，我是说，他们离真正的考验还远着呢！

孕育一个新生命是怎样的感觉，如果你去问六个月前的基尔伯特，他或许会大笑两声，拿着教棍敲着你的脑袋，趾高气昂地问你到底在和谁说话，并且严重质疑你的基本常识。总之，和现在这个正撒娇嚷嚷，要求一脸无耐的弟弟拍下"帅气的本大爷和将会帅气得突破天际的德/意/志的未来"的合影的"胖子"完全联系不到一起去。

谁说怀孕只会带来恶心的呕吐物和无尽的打嗝，或许更多的是希望和快乐。

"哥哥，你确认要发到博客上去吗？"路德维希揉了揉额角，有些胃疼地问道。

"当然啦West！本大爷那么帅气，那些家伙可都做不到，快点快点！本大爷腰都酸了！"基尔伯特托起接近有半个夏威夷草帽大小的肚子，骄傲地说道。

纵使心中充满了一百二十四个不情愿，路德维希依旧按下了拍照键，之后他迅速换了自己的手机又拍了一张。当基尔伯特兴奋地拿过手机，打算upload超帅气的本大爷和接班人的照片时，他只看见了铺满整个屏幕的"接班人"。

"West！你会不会拍照啊！你只拍了那个小鬼嘛！完全没有把本大爷拍进去！"基尔伯特嘟着嘴抱怨道。

选择性无视哥哥再来一张的要求，路德维希顺手搂过了哥哥的腰，将已经不精瘦的哥哥拉近了自己，耳朵贴在了热乎乎的肚子上。他闭上眼睛，细嗅着基尔伯特身上馨香的味道，随后他又吻了吻柔软而又带有弹性的肚子，轻轻说到:"哥哥，他综合了我们两个人的'帅气'，我想已经够了。"

基尔伯特很容易就被弟弟给说服了，"那是当然，Kesesese……那就只传这张照片好啦！"基尔伯特利索地打起字来，不到十秒博客就发送成功了。

当然，等到晚上，基尔伯特哭哭唧唧地爬上床，控诉那些白痴国家怀疑他患上偷拍孕妇的怪癖时，路德维希只是沉默不语地帮哥哥做着例行的按摩，脸上一副"计划通"的表情。

路德维希·贝什米特这位人生赢家，以及控制欲界的佼佼者，是绝对不会允许哥哥现在的样子被别人看到的。虽然有些欺负基尔伯特，总的来说，也是为了他好。

路德维希不得不承认，那张存在他手机中，托着肚子，温柔似水地低下头，微微笑着的哥哥是他此生见过的最美丽的天使。

[但是，这也不能作为你故意欺负你哥哥，只给了他一个圆滚滚的大肚皮照片的理由！作者OS]

第七个月——

最近路德维希变得特别的忙，忙得他恨不得装上工厂里所有的机械手臂，或许他更需要一种称作"准爸爸"机械手臂的东西。

各种采购清单，经常会和他写得满满的工作日程分不开来。不断的打扫，就连Aster他们掉一根狗毛，都会被一向待他们不薄的主人给教训一通。对此，三只狗狗们表示很无奈，有时候他们三个大块头真的觉得自己还不如鸟。

你瞧！那只小肥鸟除了那堆白毛之外又多了一个筑巢的位置，就在那堆软绵绵的白肚子上！他们也喜欢靠在那里，温暖而又柔软。只是，在他们还没有来得及蹭蹭的时候，就会被主人教训一通，通常，这种情况下，还会有一个白毛加入他们的行列。

夜晚，他们也不止一次看见另一个主人，偷偷摸摸地从大房间里溜出来，皱着眉头，慢慢扶着沙发安置对他来说过于硕大的身躯，时不时会发出几声闷哼。

也许是他不舒服了？这个时候三只狗狗就会跑过去依偎在他脚边，给他安慰。

最近几次的胎动尤为厉害，也许是小家伙嫌里面地方小要伸展腿脚。经常是一个上勾拳，一记扫堂腿，半夜里将基尔伯特活活踢醒。每次醒来，基尔伯特都会心悸，他担心这个小家伙会不安分，想要过早出来，他还担心会影响到工作过于辛苦的弟弟。自从他不上班了之后，所有的工作压力又一次回到了路德维希一个人身上。他白天要上班，晚上要加班，却总是努力挤出时间赶回家，就为了给他做例行的睡前按摩。看着这样的弟弟，基尔伯特很是心疼，他觉得自己的辛苦根本算不了什么。不就是个小鬼吗？身经百战的他能应付不过来？

好吧，他的确应付不太过来，刚才真是一记漂亮的铁头功……基尔伯特抗拒着强烈的疲倦，用粗糙的手掌抚摸着肚子，希望能让这个过于活跃的小家伙安分一点。

就在基尔伯特迷迷糊糊地靠在沙发上终于要睡着时，又是一下把他弄醒了，边上突然亮起的落地灯晃得他一时睁不开眼睛。

"半夜里你一个人坐在这里干什么？"路德维希疑惑地问道，他刚才醒来，发现总是挤得他睡不下的大块头不见了，就立刻找了出来。

"哟West，没事，本大爷只是饿了。"基尔伯特说完便踉踉跄跄地起身，装作要去厨房的样子，只是走到一半，由于疲劳，突然没站稳，向后跌去。

"哥哥！"路德维希立刻跑上前做了一次肉垫，总算把硕大的哥哥接住了，刚才他又不可避免地被吓到心脏骤停了一秒。

"哥哥，你不是饿了。"路德维希回想起晚餐时基尔伯特比平时吃了更多的分量，几近确定地判断到。

"West……"基尔伯特困倦地揉了揉眼睛，轻声喃着自家弟弟的名字，"也许吧，本大爷现在要去睡了。"

说罢基尔伯特便慢悠悠地向卧室走去，走到一半他就停在了半路上，用左手撑住了腰。一想到弟弟在看着他，他又挺故意直了直腰板，希望像以前训练的那样威风地迈开步子，却发现肚子成了他保持帅气的障碍。

还没等基尔伯特开口，就有一个温暖的身板贴了上来给他酸痛的背部一个支撑。

"哥哥。"路德维希停顿了一下，"是不是他弄得你睡不着觉？"他伸手摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子。由于哥哥原先的肌肉组织比较完美，弹力比较足，经常弄得肚子里面的小家伙阻力重重，即使哥哥的肚子已经比以前要软了许多，也免不了多挨几拳，毕竟他不是女性。

"没关系的，West，现在已经这么晚了，你快点去……"基尔伯特说到一半便被自家弟弟横抱起来。

"喂！快放本大爷下来。"被横抱起的基尔伯特有些羞耻地说道，"听见了没有！"

不顾哥哥的抱怨，将哥哥轻轻地放回床上，路德维希岔开腿，让哥哥坐在之间，硬生生地将哥哥拉过来躺在自己的怀里，从背后环抱住基尔伯特。

"West，本大爷警告你别太过分，不然本大爷回自己的房间了。"基尔伯特有些严厉地说道，不太情愿地靠在自家弟弟的怀里，挣扎着想要起来。路德维希不由分说，轻轻按揉起小小的山丘来，"哥哥，放松。"他轻柔的在基尔伯特耳边说到。

"West，本大爷说了没关系就是没关系，你不要……嗯……"

怎么说呢，基尔伯特不记得什么时候路德维希的手法变得如此纯熟，大手时急时缓的按揉让他几乎要沉浸其中。

基尔伯特渐渐安静下来，路德维希将鼻尖埋入基尔伯特耳后的发丝蹭了蹭，"哥哥，需要数羊吗？"

"嗯………捏嘿嘿…那再好不过了……"基尔伯特的眼皮已经半开半阖，精神也放松到了一定程度，也许那个小家伙也快睡着了，比起刚才平静得多。

娴熟的按摩技法，附带低沉而又温柔的声音，在路德维希还没有数到第十只羊的时候，基尔伯特已经安心地打起了小呼噜。

"晚安，哥哥。"路德维希让基尔伯特躺回特制的楔形枕上，然后又用有些认真的口吻贴着哥哥的肚子说到"安静点。"之后语气也缓和了一些，以几乎同样温柔的语调轻轻说了一句"晚安，小家伙。"

柏林郊外的夜晚又恢复了宁静。


	12. chapter12

12.

"哇！！！"

那声惨叫到现在为止依旧在路德维希脑海中挥之不去……

看着坐在在浴缸里，嘴噘得比那只橡皮小鸭还要高的哥哥，路德维希能感受到他现在不满的心情。

黄色的小鸭子被基尔伯特按下去，又顽强地浮上来，接着又被按下去……诸如此类的动作不断反复着，或许你会以为基尔伯特一孕傻三年，其实这只是他逃避直视弟弟的方法。

"把手抬起来。"路德维希沉稳的声音在基尔伯特耳边响起。

"……"不为所动，基尔伯特继续玩着浴缸里的小鸭子。

"哥哥，把左手抬起来。"耐心地重复着。

"本大爷自己会洗。"基尔伯特终于回话了，但是依旧没有配合路德维希的意思。

轻声叹了一口气，路德维希想要抓过基尔伯特的手臂，却被基尔伯特犟开了。路德维希的耐心也快要耗尽，他还有许多事情要做。

接着，基尔伯特就感觉整个人都被架了起来。路德维希正不顾一切地强行往他身上抹沐浴露……

整个洗澡过程持续了有半个小时，这比给自家狗狗洗澡用的时间都要长。

在基尔伯特最终被洗得干干净净，裹着浴巾坐在换衣服用的小箱子上时依旧怒气未消。他不理解，只是前两天洗澡的时候差点摔了一跤而已，路德维希为什么会这么紧张。再说了，由于他身手敏捷，并没有真正摔下来，现在倒好，连洗澡都要路德维希来替他包办，这让他这个当哥哥的颜面何存！

路德维希收拾好残局，随意地擦了一下脸，掩饰不了他现在狼狈的样子，头发几乎湿了一大半，搭在额头上，衣服也是黏在身上，还有两朵没有化开的沐浴泡泡停留在他的肩膀，裤子被水印得深一块浅一块的。在一边静静看着的基尔伯特这才意识到是自己闹得太过分了。

虽然过程中路德维希越来越没耐心，但他没有怨过一句，也没有弄疼过基尔伯特一下。

基尔伯特的怒气渐渐转变为一种无理取闹后的惭愧，他解下自己的浴巾，扔在了路德维希头上，一言不发地找衣服去穿。

拉下落在头上的浴巾，路德维希转头看着哥哥光洁的背影，他的腰椎因为要承受肚子的重量弯曲得非常明显，这让他的尾椎也显得更加凸起，从背后看就是一条完美的曲线，但是，这种曲线只会让基尔伯特更加辛苦。

洗澡闹剧并不会对兄弟俩的感情造成任何的损伤，争执的最后总是互相妥协。

基尔伯特抓起了定制的衬衫穿好，套上卫衣，因为被大肚子卡住，他又整理了一段时间才弄平整，接下来是最难对付的下半身衣物……

自从肚子大到让他看不见自己的脚之后，穿裤子成为了一项艰巨的任务，从内裤到外套裤子都是如此。

基尔伯特拿起内裤纠结了半天，抬起一只脚，想要把一条腿套进去，却晃晃悠悠的没法保持平衡。此时，路德维希拉住了他的手，从他手上拿过裤子，半跪下去。

基尔伯特脸一红，但这次他很配合弟弟，双手扶着路德维希的肩膀，分别将双腿套了进去，在裤子快拉到膝盖时，路德维希停了下来。

"哥哥，我之前就想问你了，那是什么？"路德维希看着基尔伯特赤裸的下体问道。

"啊？"

又是等待，在知道基尔伯特怀孕的事情之后，等待检查就成了家常便饭。

路德维希并不是讨厌等待，而是讨厌等待来一些预期外的结果，每次的检查都让他坐立难安。

四十分钟过去了，沃尔夫冈终于打开门对着路德维希挥了挥手，示意他进来。路德维希就像触电一样，三两步就走了过去。

一进门就看见躺在检查床上的基尔伯特红着眼眶，努力地想要穿上裤子。路德维希自然地上前帮了哥哥一把，沃尔夫冈只是笑而不语。

"沃尔夫冈，怎么样了？"在帮自家哥哥整理衣装的时候，路德维希就已经迫不及待地问起了检查结果。

沃尔夫冈又笑了笑，十分轻松的样子："没什么大碍，只是现在密闭的房间终于有了一扇门。"

"门？房间？"路德维希没有听懂这句话，但又觉得耳熟。他起身看向哥哥，投去了求助的目光。而基尔伯特并不打算自己解释这个比喻，只是耳尖发烫，将头转向了沃尔夫冈，意思是让弟弟自己问沃尔夫冈。

路德维希又看了看沃尔夫冈，对方也没有再固弄玄虚的意思："你发现的那个小孔，就是基尔伯特的产道。他现在已经具备自然分娩的条件了。"

路德维希能感受到边上有一团热热的烟雾升腾起来，热量来源正是基尔伯特。

"怎么？"路德维希一时不知该说些什么，"以前不是还没有……"

沃尔夫冈摊了摊手，"我也没法解释这个，这件事本身就没法完全用科学解释。而且他的产道条件良好，就要看你们怎么打算了。"

沃尔夫冈轻描淡写地丢出了一个重磅炸弹，在这之前，两兄弟都是认为到临盆的时候，麻醉一下，让基尔伯特睡上一觉，这个小家伙就可以安全出生了，现在多出的选项反而成了他们的心理负担，他们现在还有什么理由去拒绝选择那个对于基尔伯特还有小家伙来说更加好的生产方式？只是选择的同时，也伴随着风险和加倍的疼痛，不然，两个新手爸爸也不会这么纠结了。

当然，最终还是要看基尔伯特的想法。

"这还有什么好选的。"基尔伯特坚定地说道，"本大爷从来就不怕疼，当然选更自然的那一种方式了！"

路德维希惊呆了，他还以为哥哥刚才是在为权衡顺产带来的疼痛和剖腹产带来的弊端而纠结，没想到他早就有了自己的答案。

不过，既然是基尔伯特——他的兄长，他的爱人做出的选择，路德维希也一定会选择尊重，即使他内心里挤满了"不放心"，他也不想给哥哥带来不必要的压力。

在交代了注意事项，重新确认了一遍预产期是在一个月零两周之内后，沃尔夫冈心满意足地让两位回了家。


	13. chapter13

13.

时间已经接近最后的一个月了，贝什米特家的气氛处在了一种很微妙的状态。

用了九个月的时间，基尔伯特已经从心理和生理双方面完全接受了这个和他形影不离的小家伙。现在的他似乎对于未来的事情一点也不担心，正吃着零食，看着路德维希前一阶段买来的相关书籍，时不时还能从几本书中找出一些矛盾之处。

路德维希的心情则不能仅仅用复杂来形容。

也许是相关书籍看得太多，再加上第一次经历这种事情，综合了一颗天生爱操劳的心，这让基尔伯特的肚子在他眼里成了危险的小炸弹，也许之前的淡定是因为他觉得一切都在掌控之中，而随着时间的临近，加上两周前基尔伯特的决定，让他平静的外表下充满了焦躁与不安。

生活在同一屋檐下的双方自然会对对方的情绪有所察觉，更别说基尔伯特和路德维希待在一起的时间已快要接近一百年，连他有几根眼睫毛都说得出来，虽然这个数量每天都会有变化，但是这并不会妨碍到他洞悉自家弟弟情绪的波动。

最近，路德维希摸他肚子的力道越来越小；临睡前的按摩也不如以前质量高了；总是找理由搪塞增进亲子感情的一些例行活动，最让基尔伯特不满的是，就连亲亲和抱抱的数量也减少到了可悲的程度。

有问题。

基尔伯特曾经多次直接询问弟弟是否有什么心结，可惜路德维希总是不愿意正面回答他。

虽说基尔伯特怀孕之后犯傻的行为比以前更加多了，但是敏感程度却较以前大幅提升，关上一扇门打开一扇窗的道理大家都懂。因此，基尔伯特并没有花太多时间去弄清弟弟的脑子里在胡思乱想些什么。

正面对峙不行，没关系，那些对付弟弟的小策略他可以信手拈来。

晚餐后，基尔伯特舒适地半躺在沙发上，拿着带有小黄鸟样子的吸管杯，孜孜不倦地吸着杯子里的水。这个可爱的茶杯能让他摆脱一天喝两点五升水所带来的厌倦感。

路德维希做完清洗工作也走了过来，他没有选择和霸占多人沙发的大块头坐在一起，而是选择了边上的单人沙发坐下。

室内除了电视里直播的球赛声就只剩下了吸管的滋溜声——水快要喝完了。

路德维希刚坐下又站了起来，准备帮哥哥去"续杯"。在他想要拿过杯子的那一刻，却被紧紧地抓住了，原本躺的好好的基尔伯特突然坐了起来。

路德维希一颤，迅速弯下腰查看哥哥的情况。

只见基尔伯特皱着眉头，把双腿分得很开，另一只手从下面托住硕大的肚子，急速地喘息着。路德维希僵住了，他不敢挪动一点点，也不敢出声，想要等到哥哥过了这一阵难受——他以为只是以假乱真的布—希宫缩（以前他们也有不少次类似经历）

但是在基尔伯特一声沙哑的叫声之后，路德维希彻底慌了神……难道真的要生了！？现，现在！？

"哥……哥哥……"路德维希尝试叫唤基尔伯特。

"嗯……"隐忍的一声轻唤，让路德维希的神经崩得比上膛的枪支还要紧。

突然，基尔伯特松开了他的手，前面的喘息声变得快了起来，却显得轻松许多。

"噗噗噗……"路德维希蹲下来，看到笑得脸都憋红的哥哥，他知道自己被耍了。想要发脾气，却又不知从何处发起，最后他只是像泄了气的皮球一样瘫坐在了地上，深深松了口气。

"捏哈哈哈！"基尔伯特笑得眼泪都快出来了，"West，你也太紧张了吧！"稍稍收敛了一下笑意，基尔伯特摸了摸傻坐在地上的路德维希的头，想着要是真的玩过火，这个死脑筋就回不来了。

"哥哥！"有些烦躁地握住了基尔伯特的手，路德维希抬头直视笑得一脸得意的哥哥，"不准再开这样的玩笑了！"

"哼！这可不能怪本大爷！是谁最近按摩都漫不经心的，本大爷的腰越来越疼了！"基尔伯特抗议道。

路德维希的态度一下子软了下去，也许是自知理亏："……抱歉，哥哥。我以后会注意的。"

"不止按摩，还有亲亲呢！"基尔伯特说着说着脸红了起来，他是会撒娇，但这还是第一次明确地向弟弟索吻，让他有点不自在。

路德维希闻言轻笑了一声，起身想要满足哥哥的要求，却在凑近时被基尔伯特嫌弃地推走了。

"West，这不止是亲亲抱抱的问题。"基尔伯特正了正色说道，"本大爷发现了，问题在于你不敢碰宝宝。"

被说中心思的路德维希停下了动作，愣了一会儿，稍稍退后了两步，随后坐回一边的沙发上，低着头，不知该如何回答才好。

突然，基尔伯特抓过他的手，站了起来，"到房间里去。"

带有一丝命令式的语气让路德维希下意识地服从，神情恍惚中就跟着哥哥来到了主卧。

圆圆的基尔伯特手脚笨重地爬到了床上，拍了拍另一边，示意路德维希上来。

路德维希很顺从地爬了上去，随意地坐在基尔伯特旁边，但依旧维持一段距离。他不知道哥哥想要干什么，但是他最近的不良表现让现在的他像极了一个犯了错误的五岁小孩。

基尔伯特开始从下方解开衣服的纽扣，一点一点露出白皙的大肚子，和之前不同，由于胎儿的长大和成型，撑开了腹部，一些又青又红的细小血管布满了原本就薄的皮肤，就连不起眼的肚脐也开始彰显着自己的存在。

路德维希不敢细看，这总让他感觉宝宝会随时从哥哥的肚子里掉出来一样，他发誓偶尔还可以看见那个小家伙的胳臂肘！

在路德维希企图回避视线的时候，手又一次被基尔伯特牢牢抓住，向大大的肚子伸去。

路德维希想要逃开，但是又怕反作用力伤到哥哥，只能有些别扭地被抓了过去。

基尔伯特将路德维希的大手先放在了肚子的上方，看到弟弟略为僵硬的表情，他轻声安慰到:"放松一点……West，宝宝不会掉出来的。"

习惯了哥哥略显聒噪的嗓音，这样温柔的低语让路德维希的心软了下来。他开始慢慢放松蜷握的手指，小心翼翼地抚上了温热的皮肤。

基尔伯特轻笑了一下，心想着这么听话的弟弟真是太可爱了，用一只手握着路德维希的手腕慢慢移动了下去，不一会就到了小腹，另一只手从一侧不轻不重地推了推肚子。

路德维希的拇指感受到一个轮廓时颤抖了一下，被基尔伯特抓得更紧了。

"别怕，没事的。"基尔伯特看了看自家弟弟窘迫的表情安抚到。

那个触感从拇指推移到了手心，路德维希手心的神经紧张地跳动着，一时让他分不清是小生命的心跳还是自己的心跳。

基尔伯特温柔地问到:"你知道摸到的是什么吗？"

"你的肚子。"路德维希微微脸红了起来，避开了正面的回答。

"不对哦，West，你现在正托着宝宝的头。"基尔伯特纠正了弟弟的回答，又用了一些力度将路德维希的手掌向上托了托。

路德维希紧张地看着自己的哥哥，对方完全没有放过他的意思。不过现在，让他心跳加速的是刚才的触感——柔软的皮肤，里面包着还没有那么坚硬的头骨。

基尔伯特又慢慢地引着路德维希的手掌向上一点一点移动，又是一个小小的凸起，"这是手肘……或是一只脚什么的。"他自顾自地补充着。

又向上了一些，这次移动已经没有之前那么废力了，"嗯……也许这个才是脚……本大爷有时候也搞不清楚，kesese他/她总是比较调皮一点~"带着愉悦的音调，基尔伯特似乎很享受这种互动。

"哥哥……"路德维希终于开口了，基尔伯特抬起头看着路德维希，放开了握着他手腕的手，向后撑住床，为自己借一把力。

这一次，路德维希没有拿开放在基尔伯特肚子上的那只手，而是抚在上面，用拇指摩挲了一下被基尔伯特认作为小脚的地方，"对不起……我真的很担心，也有点害怕。"路德维希挪动着凑到基尔伯特身边，扶住他的腰，把他带到自己的怀里躺着。

"害怕宝宝自己掉出来吗？"基尔伯特并不认真地嘲笑自己弟弟缺乏常识。

"不……不完全……当然，也有一方面……"被嘲笑的路德维希有些不好意思，结结巴巴地反驳道。他当然知道宝宝不会自己掉出来，但是这种事放在自己身上，每天看着哥哥圆润的大肚子，他有时候也会脑筋短路，想一些不切实际的东西。

"我很担心你。"路德维希皱着眉头说到，"宝宝也太大了，我没有办法想象……"后来的话路德维希没有说下去，他多希望宝宝就像一只小猫或是小狗那样大小，最好是小蚂蚁，可以让基尔伯特不痛不痒地生出来的那种体型。

"什么呀，West沃尔夫刚说宝宝的大小很正常呀。"基尔伯特舒服地窝在路德维希怀里，任由路德维希不断比划摸索自己肚子的形状。

"你难道就一点也不兴奋吗？宝宝马上就会出生了！"基尔伯特紫红色地眼睛里泛起了一些小星星，他有些激动地说着。

"我本应该激动，但是最近我越来越不放心你了！"对于哥哥的频道总是不和自己在一起这件事情，路德维希并没有什么更好的办法。

基尔伯特挪动了一下身体，坐直了一些"West，本大爷知道。但是这不能成为你最近不和我们亲近的理由。"

基尔伯特已经把宝宝当做了自己的一部分，家庭的一部分，即使他/她还没有出生。路德维希当然也认同，毕竟这个孩子的一半来自于哥哥另一半来自于他，也是他的一部分，但是他怎样都无法对于基尔伯特即将遭受的痛苦释怀，这份担心竟然超过了对于孩子到来的期待，好像他才是要上产床的那一个。

"啵"

一个吻印在了路德维希略显僵硬的脸颊，让他回了神。

"本大爷不会有事的！到时候一下下就会把小家伙生出来啦，如果他/她一生下来就会跑，你可得第一时间把他/她抓回来啊，Kesesese！"基尔伯特捧着路德维希的脸，自信地说着一些奇怪的设想。

看着哥哥坚定的眼神，路德维希知道他准备好了，无所畏惧且义无反顾。反观自己，在哥哥最需要安慰的时候却成为了被安慰的那一个。一直以为自己长大了，可以脱离哥哥的辅助，将一切事务打点得井井有条。没想到，关键的时候自己却还像是一个离不开哥哥的孩子。

路德维希很是愧疚，又有些气恼，他想要和哥哥一起分担，成为他真正的支柱，就像哥哥是他的一样，也许这个宝宝对他来说就是最好的修炼。

有些疼惜地摸着小家伙，路德维希心中又燃气了期待，虽然隔了一层肚子，但他感觉现在就可以幻想出他/她的样子。

"小家伙今天很乖嘛。"基尔伯特看着肚子说到，"果然还是比较听West的话……"

路德维希不确定他是否听到了一点点委屈的意味，但是他现在可以确定的是他很想抱抱哥哥，或许是因为哥哥的勇敢，贴心又或只是纯粹的欲望。

还没等基尔伯特反应过来，就是一个充满激情的吻，让他一下子透不过气。已经有很久了，他不记得路德维希上次和他如此激情是什么时候。

把仅剩的两三粒扣子解开，路德维希褪下了基尔伯特宽松的上衣。从光滑的脊背到胸膛，细细碎碎地留下了一路的吻痕。

当亲吻洒落在肚子上时，则是另一种吻，不带欲望，只有疼爱。

过了一会儿，热度回到了大腿上，激烈而又带有强烈爱意的吻又一次席卷基尔伯特的每一寸肌肤。

已经第九个月了，他们早已深谙其道。

基尔伯特整个人都被路德维希吻得晕晕乎乎的，他只是红着脸，躺在大床上，微微喘气，让路德维希随心所欲地按摩亲吻自己身体的每一个部分。他觉得很舒服，像陷在了软绵绵的云朵里，孕晚期的不适早就消失不见。即使是路德维希刻意在他敏感的双乳上加重了力度，基尔伯特也只是轻轻哼哼了两声。

路德维希不知第几次吻上哥哥已经红肿的嘴唇，试图向里面灌一些什么。基尔伯特也不是特别清醒，只是张着嘴配合，仅仅过了一会儿，当他尝到那个味道时，才突然意识到吃了什么不该吃的，一下子闭紧了双唇。

甜甜的，还有一些馨香的味道。

一些来不及被吞咽进去，呈较为清亮的乳白色液体顺着基尔伯特嘴角滑下，还没等基尔伯特举起手擦拭，路德维希就沿着液体的痕迹舔舐得干干净净。

"West！！！"基尔伯特脸都快要烧起来了，他没想到弟弟会做那么羞耻的事情，虽然他不讨厌，但是还是太令人羞耻了！

"哥哥，很甜。"路德维希满意地舔了舔嘴角，将液体一并吞下，坏笑了起来。

为什么自家弟弟遇到这种事情的时候就会完完全全地变成一个糟糕的大人啊！虽然这么想着，但是基尔伯特并没有制止。最终，在那一个温馨而又甜蜜的夜晚，基尔伯特在望我的快意和时不时打扰的爆棚羞耻感中挣扎着……


	14. chapter14

14.

"哐当……"

"West？"听到异样的声响，基尔伯特下意识地询问自己弟弟。

"没事，哥哥，只是手滑了一下。"路德维希隔着一条走廊回答道。

"哦。"基尔伯特虽然嘴上回答了但是心里隐隐觉得有些不对劲。路德维希最近总是精神恍惚，经常打翻一些东西，甚至有时候走路都走不稳。

身体一向强壮的弟弟到底是怎么了，基尔伯特也不知道，最近去沃尔夫冈那里检查了几次，结果一切正常。路德维希只说是因为工作太忙，等过了这一阶段就好了，但无论是什么借口，都阻止不了超级弟控忧虑的心情。

基尔伯特曾多次尝试让弟弟早些睡，到最后却总是他先睡着……

厨房里的路德维希正收拾着自己造成的残局，抑制不住的眩晕感让他眼前的小星星一个劲地闪着。果然一下子抽400毫升，就连他的身体也恢复不了这么快吧，别说已经持续了一周的时间。他一方面要瞒着哥哥，另一方面还不能让沃尔夫冈对多出来的两百毫升起疑心。路德维希只有每天指望着心狠却又不乏智慧的护士们。

虽然很辛苦，但是他必须要为哥哥即将面临的风险做好准备，没有什么比他的血更适合基尔伯特了。

虽然计划已经小心翼翼地进行了一周时间，但是纸终究包不住火……

当路德维希睁开眼睛，看到自己卧室的天花板和哥哥焦急的眼神时，他知道，真相也许要从柜子里被拽出来了。

由于坚持过度抽血，他在上班的时候扛不住晕了过去，急坏了一整个医疗小组之后还是沃尔夫冈远道而来解了围。随后，路德维希被人送回家静养。

基尔伯特提前接到了通知却没有被告知理由。所以，当他有些辛苦地拖着比以往重出十斤多的身体去应门时，送路德维希回来的小伙子被吓傻了眼，什么也顾不着地把瘫软的国家先生交给了对方，甚至连一句解释都说不出口，就急匆匆地离开了。事后回忆称那眼神和气场像极了一匹凶恶的母狼，不过也多亏如此，他没有注意到基尔伯特圆圆的肚子。

基尔伯特背着大的揣着小的，好不容易才把路德维希弄到床上，看着弟弟血色欠佳的样子，他也忍不住心疼起来。

基尔伯特很少会在路德维希面前表现出心疼的样子，因为这样会让路德维希变得懦弱，让他寻求依赖感，这可不符合帅气的某人培养弟弟的方向，即使依赖感这一点似乎怎么也改不了了……

所以，当路德维希睁开眼睛看到基尔伯特愁眉不展的样子时，就觉得自己这次真的是吓到哥哥了，上次看到这样的表情还是接近七十年前。

果不其然，基尔伯特在他睁开眼睛的第一时间就扑了上去，对着他一番检查，随后以机关枪一样的语速询问了导致他突然昏倒的原因，现在感觉怎么样了以及沃尔夫冈的意见等等。

捏住哥哥捧着自己脸颊的双手，路德维希只是淡淡地说了一句"我现在已经没事了，哥哥。"尝试隐藏不想说出的真相，路德维希故作轻松地笑了笑，不知是否因为年轻或是身体素质本身过硬，他休息了一会的确好多了。

"……那你怎么会突然晕倒？"基尔伯特不依不饶，硬是要路德维希说出个理由来。作为"国家体现"是不可能随随便便晕倒的，更别说是路德维希，这事情放在小少爷头上可信度还要高一些。

"也许，是最近太累了一些。"路德维希回答道。

"不可能，West，我已经问过上司了，你的工作量没有很大的变化。还有，你最近经常早下班，这件事本大爷可是今天第一天听说。你可别告诉本大爷你这空白的一个多小时用来喝啤酒了！"基尔伯特真的急了，紫红的眼睛直视着路德维希质问道。

"……"路德维希感觉快要瞒不过去了。

突然，基尔伯特抓住了他的一条手臂，将袖子一捋而上，露出了上面深深浅浅的针孔和一些淤青。

"West，本大爷在你睡着的时候看见……"基尔伯特抿了抿嘴唇，有些失落的样子。

路德维希心中大叫不妙，这回他就真的只有坦白的份了。

"你不会是在吸毒吧？"基尔伯特煞是认真地问道。

"什？什么？……"没想到哥哥往这个方向怀疑，路德维希错愕道。的确，种种迹象让他表现得可疑，但是他干了什么只有自己心里最清楚，这当然不可能是吸毒。

"不，我当然没有。"路德维希答道。

"West，犯了错误就要敢于承认，就算吸了，我们可以慢慢戒……"路德维希越是否认，却越让基尔伯特认为确有此事了。

"哥哥……你在怀疑什么呀，我怎么可能……天哪。"路德维希现在是跳进施普雷河也洗不清了，"首先，我没有吸毒，其次，我总感觉裤子好像有点湿，是不是水打翻了？"

"别想岔开话题，你如果没有吸毒，那么这些针孔是从哪里来的？"给了弟弟一个解释的机会，基尔伯特放开了捧住路德维希脸颊的手，双臂环抱质问道。

"这个是……"路德维希有些难以开口，如果说是为了哥哥生产的时候储备备用血库弄成的，恐怕哥哥真的生产的时候脾气一倔，不愿意用这些血，但是不说又面对着哥哥的质问。

不论什么时候，诚实总是最好的策略。

"我存了一些血在沃尔夫冈那里。"路德维希解释，"以防……特殊情况。"他又看了看基尔伯特的肚子，轻声说道。

基尔伯特方才的气势与心中的不安一下子烟消云散，取而代之的是惊讶和涌过心窝的一阵暖流，接着袭来的是惭愧和疼惜。

"West……"基尔伯特不知道该说些什么才好，尴尬了好一阵，随后用粗糙的手心揉了揉弟弟的头，责怪似地说，"以后不准这样做了！本大爷用不着的。"

"嗯。"搂过哥哥，路德维希宠爱地顺着基尔伯特的脊背，温柔地轻声说道，"你一定会平安的，小家伙也是。"

"那是当然啦！本大爷帅的和小鸟一样嘛！Kesesesese"基尔伯特突然自信满满地说道。

"哥哥，你真的没有把水打翻在床上吗？为什么我感觉裤子上越来越湿了？"路德维希问着骑在自己身上许久的基尔伯特。

"啊？没有呀，你把本大爷吓坏了，我还没来得及倒水呢，你想喝嘛？本大爷现在给你去倒。"基尔伯特回答道。

"我不想喝水，只是，床上为什么会这么湿？"路德维希慢慢移开基尔伯特，寻找湿润感的来源，果不其然，在基尔伯特坐着的地方，路德维希的裤子湿了一大片，"哥哥你坐在这么湿的地方难道一点感觉都没有吗？"

"……哦……好像是有一点……"基尔伯特有些后知后觉地向自己的裤子看去，不曾想比路德维希的湿得还要厉害，此时一阵电击一般的疼痛从腹部辐射开来，让毫无准备的基尔伯特一下子叫出了声。

这一下，路德维希瞬间就明白了。他立即跳下床，拎起静静躺在橱柜里三个月之久的住院包，找来了一条薄毯给基尔伯特盖上。动作一气呵成，好像刚才那个晕倒在办公室的人并不是他一样。

基尔伯特被毯子裹住，摸着还有些隐隐作痛的肚子，好奇地问到，"West，现在是要干什么？"

"干什么？！"路德维希急得脸都红了，单肩挎上住院包，把基尔伯特一把横抱起来，"去医院啊！哥哥你的羊水破了自己难道一点都没有自觉吗？！！！"

"欸？？？！！！"

带着一脸茫然的基尔伯特在高速上飞驰，路德维希觉得自己的胃今天也要痛到抽搐了……


	15. chapter15

15.

到了沃尔夫冈那里的时候基尔伯特显得比路德维希想象中要平静许多，没有像电视上那样一路嗷嗷乱叫或是疼得翻天覆地。他只是在车上会偶尔难受一阵，过一会也就好了。

难道生孩子实则是一件平静的事？准爸爸心里起了一些疑惑。

基尔伯特看起来和平时没有什么两样，就连路德维希伸手想要把他搀扶进诊所的时候，他依旧十分精神地要求自己走进去。

路德维希只好挎着住院包和另外一个补给包，慢慢地跟在大腹便便的哥哥后面，以防突发状况。

路德维希在车上就和沃尔夫冈通过话，基尔伯特也和医生进行了短暂的交流，所以刚到现场，一切就已准备就绪。看见沃尔夫冈气定神闲的样子，又观察了一下没有太大反应的哥哥，路德维希有那么一瞬间认为自己这九个月来的担心都是多余的。

沃尔夫冈在基尔伯特抵达后又对他稍作检查，随后点了点头。这时，旁边上来了一位护士:"请和我到准备室里做一些必要的准备工作。"她颇为温柔地说道。

路德维希看着井井有条进行着的一切，心中顿时舒坦了不少。护士和基尔伯特慢悠悠地走开，路德维希也显得悠哉了起来。

"嘿！发什么呆呢，年轻人！"沃尔夫冈重重拍了路德维希的脊背，对着一百多岁的"年轻人"说道，"基尔伯特让你陪产吗？"

从美好场景中被唤醒的路德维希怔了一下，随后有些迟钝地问道:"难道还有别人吗？"

"不，我只是想确认一下。"沃尔夫冈说道，"既然如此，那你也快去准备一下吧。"他拍了拍路德维希挎着包的肩膀催促道。

"哦……嗯。"路德维希现在就像一个第一天踏进校门的傻小子，反应过来该做什么的时候才笨手笨脚地跟在沃尔夫冈身后忙了起来。

准备就绪的路德维希和基尔伯特在备产室会了面。基尔伯特是先到的那一个，所以当路德维希进去的时候，就看见基尔伯特噘着嘴，穿着专用的衣服，坐在产床上思考人生的样子。

路德维希觉得有些好笑，那个像围裙一样的衣服，他可以想象得出哥哥背后光着的脊背和白白的屁股，衣服在肚子上大了许多出来，正好可以放下那个将要见到世面的小家伙。

思考人生的基尔伯特看到了路德维希，紫红色的双眼里写满了委屈，他说道:"West，本大爷感觉自己现在就像是一只火鸡……"

路德维希忍不住笑出了声，哥哥实在是太可爱了，还有火鸡又是怎么回事啊？

走上前去，抓住了哥哥的一只手，路德维希找了边上陪护专用的椅子坐下，抬起头凝视着自己的哥哥，轻声问道:"为什么？"他自己也不确认这句话里询问是否多余同情。

基尔伯特气鼓鼓地哼了两声，随后憋红了脸，以很低的音量说道:"全没有了……"

"什么全没有了？"路德维希问道。

"……就是……那个……全部都被剃掉了……"基尔伯特的脸越来越红了。

路德维希想了想，接着又一次笑了起来，被基尔伯特不轻不重地拍了一下:"你个幸灾乐祸的小子！"

"没关系的，哥哥，以后还会长嘛。"路德维希收敛了一下笑容，想着基尔伯特身下一定是凉飕飕的。

"好难看，一点也不帅气了！"基尔伯特嚷嚷道。

"嘘嘘！"生怕基尔伯特太用力会催快产程，路德维希抚上基尔伯特的脸颊安慰道，"没关系的，反正以后也只有我会看见，对我来说不论怎样你都是最帅气的，所以就算全被剃掉了，也没有什么关系不是吗。"

"West！你有时候真的是一点都不害臊！"基尔伯特害羞地抱怨着，想要抬起手打一下弟弟的脑袋，却被疼痛制止了下来。

看到哥哥动作不对，路德维希收起了之前玩闹一样的态度，关切地问道:"哥哥，很疼吗？"

过了一会，基尔伯特长嘘了一口气，又回到原来轻松的神色，笑了笑回答:"还好啦，护士说还早着呢。"

这时门又一次打开了，进来了一位医护人员样子的女士，不出意料的话应该就是助产士。

那位医护人员走进来之后十分安静，似乎没有打断两位先生甜蜜谈话的意思，自顾自地开始准备起了一些医用器具。

"我真是没有办法想象……"基尔伯特轻声嘟囔着。

"怎么了？"察觉到基尔伯特的话比以往还要多，路德维希能感受到哥哥的不安。

"本大爷的屁股竟然要让这么多人盯着看……"基尔伯特郁郁地说道。

路德维希已经无语了，哥哥到这个关头竟在担心这种无关紧要的事情，他现在能做的也就只有耐心地安慰哥哥，疏解他的担忧。

"来，躺下来让我看看。"刚才那个安静的助产士发话了。

基尔伯特虽不情愿，但还是乖乖地躺了下来，有些别扭地张开双腿。

见到对方如此害羞，连助产士都忍不住笑了起来，用力分开他的双腿，说道:"有什么不好意思的。"说罢便检视起来。

"疼吗？"助产士轻轻按了按圆圆的肚子，问道。

"还好吧。"基尔伯特回答。

"如果受不了了我们可以给你打一些麻醉。"助产士好心提示道。

"不用了，那么多女人都受得了，这可难不倒本大爷！"基尔伯特自信满满地说道。

"看来你是不需要麻药咯，男子汉先生。"助产士坏坏地笑了笑，看了看现在只开到两指的产道。

"当然不需要啦！"基尔伯特回答。

坐在一边的路德维希反倒感觉有些慌，真的会那么太平吗？

助产士检查好之后就又离开了，当然有什么情况可以随时呼叫她。

备产室温馨平静的气氛在基尔伯特进入后三个小时发生了转变。

原来和路德维希相聊胜欢的基尔伯特只是偶尔被并不强烈的阵痛打搅。

更强烈的痛感袭来的时候他一下子噤了声，随之增加的是痛感的持续时间。

"哥哥？"路德维希有些担忧地询问冷汗涔涔的基尔伯特。

"嗯……"回应的只有单个音节。

路德维希立刻叫来了助产士，助产士微笑着走了进来，很轻松的样子，查看了一下痛得有些气喘的基尔伯特，又看了一下产道，"没什么事，只是开始进入活跃期了。我会在里面陪着你们的。"

路德维希松了一口气，继续坐在一边握着哥哥的手。似乎是过了这一阵，基尔伯特好不容易缓了过来，对着路德维希说道:"本大爷要喝啤酒！"

不确认哥哥是不是痛得脑袋发热了，这里哪来的啤酒。

"West，你的那个包呢？"基尔伯特额角晶亮的汗液让他苍白的皮肤泛着微光。

"包？你是说住院包？"路德维希问道。

"就是那个。"基尔伯特回答道。

"你在里面装了啤酒？！"路德维希开始感到一阵脱力，怪不得那个包比印象中要重出了不少。

"对呀，kesese"基尔伯特有些虚弱地笑着，显然前面阵痛的加剧对他有了一定的消耗。

"那也要等到生产结束了才能喝。"路德维希为基尔伯特拭去额角的汗液，颇为无奈地说道。

"什么呀，West本大爷已经十个月不喝啤酒了，再这样下去说不定会死的！"基尔伯特开始显得不耐烦了，要知道他最期待这个时候有什么清凉的液体能解除干渴，最佳选择当然是啤酒！

听到哥哥说着不吉利的话，路德维希有些气恼，但他不能对现在的哥哥发脾气，只好耐下性子劝导道:"那你争取平平安安地把宝宝生出来，我一定保证你喝到温度最佳的啤酒。"

"是吗？"基尔伯特又微微皱起了眉头，看来又有一波疼痛将要袭来，但他强忍了下去。他不希望在路德维希面前表现出太痛苦的样子，天知道他的弟弟在他疼起来的时候眉头皱得比他还紧，"那你……现在快点拿去冰一下呀本大爷可不想喝温的啤酒！"总算把这句话说完了，基尔伯特慢慢疏解了一下呼吸。

路德维希无奈，看哥哥状态比刚才好了一些，又有助产士实时看护，叹了口气，打算在三十秒内满足哥哥的要求并回到备产室里。

谁知道三十秒不到的时间，备产室里早已空无一人。路德维希能感觉到自己的面部肌肉在抽搐……

"你为什么不让他陪产？"助产士在标准产房里问基尔伯特。

"他……也许……嗯……受不了……啊啊啊！"基尔伯特剧烈地喘息着，进入了活跃期之后他的疼痛就没有缓解过，真格的来了，至少他现在是这么认为的。

准备去查看情况的沃尔夫冈看到在诊所里四处徘徊的路德维希时愣住了，"你在这里干什么？"

"我……我找不到哥哥了……"路德维希很是郁闷地说道。

诊所虽然不像医院那么大，但是五脏俱全。由于只为两位先生服务，诊所就有些像一个小庄园，没有GPS在手的路德维希自然迷了路，其实关键是他不知道自家哥哥到底挺着个不断作痛的大肚子能跑去哪里。

沃尔夫冈有些好奇地问，"难道他没有告诉你吗？他们已经转移到标准产室去了，产道的打开过程已经进入了活跃期。也许他现在正痛得哇哇直叫呢。"沃尔夫冈又露出了兴奋的表情，让路德维希想起了二十多年前的不爽。

"哥哥从来没有痛得'哇哇'大叫过。"路德维希反驳道。他不相信耐疼痛能力极强的基尔伯特会在生产的时候败下阵来，他哥哥可是连取子弹不打麻药都没有哼过一声的硬汉，这种大部分女人都能承受的事情自然不会难倒哥哥。

沃尔夫冈只是笑了笑，随后领着国家先生向标准产室走去。

经过了再次消毒之后，走过好几道门，才终于到达了目的地。

在穿过第二扇门之前，路德维希完全不相信里面惨烈的叫声来源于基尔伯特，但是里面除了助产士就只有他，声音显然来自于一个男人……不过也不像哥哥的，哥哥的声音或沙哑聒噪或低沉柔和，那个尖利的声音一定不是他的！不是！不是……

路德维希手心开始冒汗，他开始沉不住气了，每次呻吟的尾音的确是基尔伯特的，却显得如此虚弱……

"他没事吧？"路德维希情急之下抓住了沃尔夫冈的胳膊，沃尔夫冈只是轻拍了对方的肩膀以示安慰，"没事的，助产士说一切正常。"

"这……正常吗？"路德维希脸色发青，问道。

"嗯，其实他不用叫得这么卖力，好戏还在后头呢。我得去更正他一下，以防他到时候没了力气。"沃尔夫冈轻松地说道，"倒是你，太紧张的话反而会给他带来负面情绪，我不确认你现在这个状态是否适合陪产。"

路德维希闻言，突然领悟到哥哥刚才可能是故意赶他走的……难道在哥哥心里自己还不够担当吗？

如果是这样的话，他要让基尔伯特知道他的判断错了。因为经过了那么多时间的等待、期盼、压力以及一系列突发的状况，特别是在刚才的一瞬间，面对手术室的几扇大门，即将降生的新生命，和几乎处在最虚弱状态的哥哥。路德维希现在前所未有地确信他能担起这一切。

路德维希调整了一下呼吸，和沃尔夫冈点头示意了一下。

沃尔夫冈淡淡称赞道:"很好。"

两人便一起进入了最后的一扇门……

刚进门，过分凄惨的哀嚎声快要把两个人的鼓膜穿破。

只见基尔伯特表情扭曲，身体也因为过分的疼痛而抽动着，大滴的汗水顺着发际滑落到脖颈，双手紧紧抓着产床两边的扶杆。助产士也没有轻松到哪里去，光是要按住这个比自己重出一半的男人已经略显吃力，更别说他现在正在激烈地挣扎着，助产士的额角也挂上了不少汗水。

"冷静，基尔伯特，冷静下来。"沃尔夫冈立刻上前帮忙，年逾六旬的他进了手术室后完全换了一个人似的，虽然表面看起来依旧轻松，但是快速转动的双眼和利索的动作，显得一切都在掌握之中，不自觉地让人感到安心。

基尔伯特被疼痛感占据了头脑，他从没想到会是这样的疼痛，完全和那些战争中受的硬伤没有办法比较。他只想快点解脱，但是助产士却总是让他不要用力。

"冷静！你还死不了！"沃尔夫冈大声说道，希望能盖过基尔伯特的哀嚎。但是基尔伯特却像是怎么都停不下来似得，有一瞬间沃尔夫冈觉得他是聋了。

路德维希上前，帮助助产士按住基尔伯特的肩膀，抽动的身体一下子平静了许多。他激烈地喘息着，睁开了紧闭的双眼，紫红色的眼睛里满是水汽，他用力眨了几下，确认看到的是弟弟时沙哑地叫了一声，"West……"随后又用力咬紧了下嘴唇，不让自己再多做呻吟。直到这时候他才能听见沃尔夫冈的指示。

"放松，基尔伯特，深呼吸三次，慢慢的……对，就是这样……"沃尔夫冈抓准机会指挥着，"现在感觉怎样了？"

不知怎么，基尔伯特瞬间觉得没有刚才那么痛了，他轻声说道:"现在还有点疼……"

"你也别太紧张了，生孩子就是要放松，配合我们的指挥再用力，乱叫是没有用的。"沃尔夫冈说道，他知道像之前那么激烈的反应是因为没有陪产的人给予精神支柱，才会产生心理压力，让疼痛翻倍，按照产道的打开情况，还不至于疼到这种程度。

路德维希见到哥哥平静了一些，在询问后将基尔伯特抬了一些起来，让他的软绵绵到东倒西歪的头靠在自己的肩窝里。

看着被基尔伯特咬破了的下唇，汗湿的衣物还有被自己掐到发青的手臂，路德维希的心中像是被刀绞了一样的疼。

阵痛的间隙是最好的休息时间，一刻都不能浪费。

"哥哥想喝水吗？"路德维希一边擦拭着基尔伯特的汗水，一边关切地询问道。

"嗯……"基尔伯特显然是累了，他顾不上形象，就这样塌陷在弟弟的怀里实在是太舒了。

小心地喂基尔伯特喝水，一边柔和地安慰道:"哥哥，我会一直在你身边的。你要好好听沃尔夫冈和助产士的指示，这样能让你减少一些痛苦，一切都会好的。"

基尔伯特微微地点了点头，喝了水之后恢复了一些体力，他睁开从刚才就一直迷迷糊糊的眼睛，什么也不说，只是盯着弟弟看。

很安静，整个产房都很安静，助产士在休息，沃尔夫冈认真地检视着一些数据和器具。

接着，基尔伯特扶住了路德维希箍住自己的手臂，抬起头想要凑近弟弟，明白哥哥想做什么的路德维希也配合地低下头来。

一个温柔的吻持续了一段时间后两个人才依依不舍地分开。像是满足了，基尔伯特嘴角微微上扬了一些，气色看起来也比刚才好多了。

"West，就这样很舒服。"基尔伯特找到了最舒服的位置，不想挪回产床上去。

路德维希看向沃尔夫冈，像是在征询意见。

"没关系，你怎么舒服怎么来。"沃尔夫冈理解了路德维希的意思，对基尔伯特说道。

其实基尔伯特现在的姿势不一定比刚才更加舒服，但是深知生产时心理要素十分关键的沃尔夫冈并没有纠正基尔伯特的打算，既然这么需要对方，为什么之前还要把他赶走呢。沃尔夫冈慈祥地笑着继续查看手里的数据。

过不了多久，基尔伯特又开始轻声哼哼起来，但相较于之前，他能稍稍控制一些了，也听得进医师的话了。不过，疼痛只会一轮一轮地加剧，并不会给他带来太大的解脱。

"冷……嗯哼……"基尔伯特在路德维希的肩窝里微微颤抖着，强忍疼痛，配合指示进行呼吸，有时会控制不了地扭动几下。

路德维希稍稍收紧了怀抱，又怕勒到哥哥，就将他朝自己怀里又带了一些，同时帮着擦拭不断流下的汗水，好让基尔伯特不要着凉。

照理来说产房温度应该很适宜，路德维希陪基尔伯特折腾了那么久反而开始冒汗了，哥哥怎么会觉得冷呢？

"觉得冷吗？"沃尔夫冈听到了之后问道。

基尔伯特僵硬地点了点头，沃尔夫冈对基尔伯特做了一些检查之后说道:"没关系的，过了现在这个阶段就会好一些。"他示意助产士准备，"现在保存一些力气，等会用力的时候要听我们的指挥，让你不要用力的时候千万不要随便用力，会有危险。这轮宫缩结束了之后再补充一些水分，想要吃些东西也可以。"

路德维希尽可能稳着疼到发抖的哥哥，基尔伯特紧蹙着双眉，汗水已经浸湿了他的额发，脖子和脸颊不同程度地泛着绯红。他一手用力地钳着路德维希的手臂，另一只手不断攒握着已经皱到不行的床单，急促的喘息间会忍不住逃出几声痛苦的呻吟。

这轮折磨什么时候才会结束，路德维希已经开始心焦了，但是他不能表现出来，他不能影响哥哥的情绪。

感觉到基尔伯特颤抖的频率渐渐慢了下来，呼吸也开始流畅了，"哥哥？"路德维希尝试着轻柔地呼唤基尔伯特。

基尔伯特慢慢睁开了紫红色的眼睛，生理性的泪水在眼眶里打转，他微微抬起头看了一眼路德维希，接着松了一口气，说道:"本大爷以后不生了……不生了……"他呢喃着，却听不出后悔的意思在里面。

照理来说现在的基尔伯特狼狈不堪，但是路德维希却觉得现在的哥哥美极了，这可不是他心理变态，是基尔伯特的那份坚忍，还有勇气……并不是说哥哥之前不勇敢，而是，这不一样……

"哥哥，喝点水。"路德维希拿起水杯小心地喂水给基尔伯特，"想不想吃点东西？"

"除非能拿出世界上最好吃的东西，否则本大爷可没胃口。"基尔伯特的声音很轻。

路德维希转过身去翻找了一下，拿出了一个纸袋，刚打开就有一阵麦香飘散出来 ，惹得助产士和沃尔夫冈也不禁垂涎。

路德维希拿出了另外准备好的几袋分给了沃尔夫冈和助产士，自己则专心地喂着虚弱的哥哥。

基尔伯特小口地啃着，像一只兔子在啃胡萝卜一样，只用了前面两颗门牙，恰巧他啃着的那一块正是胡萝卜形状的。

他们吃的到底是什么，很简单的东西，只是小块的饼干罢了，但是饼干的配料可不简单，路德维希花了很久才把饼干的硬度调整到正好不软不硬，饼干用的糖不是一般的糖而是枫糖收干后加入进去的。为了防止哥哥觉得无聊，路德维希特意将饼干做成了不同的形状，当然没有动物的脸的样子，他知道哥哥对这种类型下不了口。除此之外，还有特制的天然棒棒糖，基尔伯特静静地舔着香甜的棒棒糖，完全忘记了之前的痛苦，吃得一脸幸福的样子。

"我为什么没有带录像机……"看见哥哥这么可爱的样子，路德维希发自内心地想着，不料竟说出了声。引来了助产士和沃尔夫冈的一阵惊讶，路德维希涨红了脸，专心吃糖的基尔伯特没有注意弟弟在讲什么，只看见了对过两位医师意味深长地看着路德维希。

"怎么啦？，West？"他在路德维希怀里转过头去询问突然脸红起来的弟弟。

"没，没什么……"路德维希把着基尔伯特的手，将棒棒糖重新塞入他的嘴里，"哥哥，你继续吃就好了……"

基尔伯特也没太在意，毕竟现在舒缓的时间越来越少了。

果然，平和的时间没有持续多久，在基尔伯特再一次忍不住叫出声来的时候，沃尔夫冈和助产士机灵地将吃到一半的点心放下，为即将到来的第二阶段做好准备。

基尔伯特痛苦地呻吟着，路德维希想要将棒棒糖拿开，却被哥哥躲开了。

"等……等会……本大爷要吃完！"基尔伯特强忍着疼痛说道，结果整个产房都被这句话逗得哭笑不得。

"好的，哥哥，你想吃多少都没问题。"路德维希吻了吻基尔伯特的额发。

"啊……不行了，不行了本大爷受不了了！"基尔伯特大声叫到，被快速咬碎的糖在他的嘴里发出卡拉卡拉的响声。

路德维希拿走了棒子，沃尔夫冈对他说道:"让他躺回正位，不然等会用力容易扭伤。"

路德维希小心地照做了，其中虽然包含着基尔伯特的不舍，但是不得不这样。

路德维希从产床边直起身来，身高的优势让他不经意间看到了基尔伯特的下体。他可以确定当时自己的脸色是发青的。他从来不知道人类可以在下体开这么大的一个口子，看起来足有整只手那么长。

"傻站着干什么。"沃尔夫冈看着呆楞的路德维希呵斥道。

突然惊醒的路德维希跑到床头握住基尔伯特出许多了冷汗的手。

分娩的过程还没有什么突发状况，除了疼得满头大汗的基尔伯特跟着助产士的指挥用力，喘气；眉头越皱越紧的路德维希；相对来说比较悠闲的沃尔夫冈，一切都正常进行着。

"用力。"助产士镇定地指挥着。

"嗯！"基尔伯特屏足了气，向下使劲，原本英俊的五官几乎要纠在一起，额头上留下的汗水总能被路德维希及时擦拭，不过他的背后已经湿透了，他觉得每次用力都会让他从有坡度的产床上滑下去，但是下体撕裂一般的疼痛总是让他的思绪戛然而止。

这次需要特别大的力气，有什么要出来了，基尔伯特有感觉。他几乎坐直了身体，紧握着路德维希的手，力气大到快要把他握到关节脱臼，全身因为用力过度止不住地剧烈颤抖着，稀碎的短哼从紧咬着的牙关里渗出。路德维希也紧紧地握着哥哥，就像他们以前扳手腕较劲那样，但是他现在更希望这份力量能传递给哥哥。

正如基尔伯特预料到的那样，这一次用力有什么很大的东西被推出了身体。

"非常好！很棒！孩子的头出来了，现在不要用力，深呼吸，慢慢地……"

助产士鼓励着基尔伯特，指导分娩，路德维希也稍稍松了一口气，因为他从书上看到过，只要头部出来了就会方便许多，而且哥哥也不用这么痛苦了。抬头看了看时钟，从哥哥进入这个产室以来已经四个小时了啊。

路德维希克制住看望自家孩子到底长成什么样子的好奇心，认定现在安抚哥哥才是最重要的事，他已经为这个小宝宝努力了这么久。

突然，手上传来的脱臼一样的疼痛感却把路德维希拉回了现实。

"疼……"基尔伯特剧烈喘息着，身体微微抽搐，虚弱地说道。

"没事了，哥哥，孩子的头已经出来了，你会没事的。"路德维希以为哥哥是在撒娇，他安抚道。

"哼嗯……"基尔伯特皱着眉头，小幅度地摇了摇头，"疼……啊啊啊啊！！！！"还没等基尔伯特说什么，他开始剧烈颤抖起来，大声地哀嚎着。

助产士平静的表情开始变化，她现在有些紧张了，额角开始沁出一丝丝冷汗，一边的沃尔夫冈察觉到事情的不对劲，也急忙凑上前来。

"怎么回事？"沃尔夫冈按压着激烈挣扎的基尔伯特问道，助产士面色铁青，不过还是保持了冷静，认真地回答道:"也许是……"

助产士还没说完，亲自上前进行初步检视的沃尔夫冈也有些怔住了，接着，他低声咒骂了一句:"肩难产……"


	16. chapter16

16.

难产……

这几个词让路德维希就像是被人从头顶灌了水银一样，楞在了原地，无法动弹。

怎么会，一直都是好好的，明明一直都这么顺利……为什么……

直到路德维希被自己憋醒才发现自己已经紧张到停止了呼吸。

基尔伯特每一声痛苦的呻吟就像是一条铁链，在他的心脏上慢慢收紧。路德维希不知道自己到底该怎么办才好。沃尔夫冈忙着分析病情，助产士忙着止血，而自己只能紧紧握着哥哥的手看着他痛苦的样子却什么忙都帮不上。

也不知什么时候开始，产房里多出了几位护士，手术台盆渐渐堆满了大团大团沾满鲜血的棉花，基尔伯特握着路德维希的力气逐渐减小。虽然他痛到快要晕厥，却依旧强逞着精神。

路德维希哭了，他也不知道为什么，就是这样，在这种场景下眼泪不自觉地流了下来，现在他很害怕，真的很害怕……

他用力捏住哥哥的手，基尔伯特被捏到发红的骨关节不断地在滑膜间摩擦着。虽然比起下体的疼痛来说，关节错位什么的已经不那么疼了，但是基尔伯特能感受到弟弟的强烈的恐惧，他尽力僵直自己的身体，忍住疼痛的同时间断地安慰着守在床边的大男孩："没事……We……st，一会儿……就会好了……恩啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……"

路德维希被哥哥唤回了神，急忙拭去自己的眼泪，换了一种与基尔伯特拇指相扣的抓握姿势，哽咽着说："哥哥，你一定要坚持住，你会没事的，你会没事的……"

"基尔伯特，能听见我说话吗？"沃尔夫冈满头大汗地拍了拍基尔伯特的大腿外侧。现在就算是最轻微的移动都会让他疼得万箭穿心，基尔伯特吃痛地哼了两声，意思是：有话快说。

"现在自己抱住大腿向肚子两侧用力贴紧。"沃尔夫冈几乎是命令一样地说道。"那撕裂呢？"一边的助产士急了，有些慌张地问道。"现在还管的上撕裂吗，多拖延一秒都有可能让两个人性命不保。"沃尔夫冈严厉地说道。

听到也许会给刚出来一半的小家伙造成威胁，基尔伯特颤颤巍巍地伸出了双手，想要去够自己的大腿，途中因为疼痛，生理性的泪水不断从绯红的两颊滑落，但是他现在也管不了这么多了。看到哥哥努力的样子，路德维希想要帮忙，却不敢。

基尔伯特好不容易碰到自己的大腿时才发现，他的双手已经一点力气都没有了，只能颤抖地抓到双腿，却又无力地滑开，忍受一次又一次失败带来的额外疼痛。沃尔夫冈也看不下去了，本来让他自己抓是为了可以最大限度地减轻他的痛苦，现在看来，基尔伯特已经失去了这个机会。

"路德维希。"沃尔夫冈毫不犹豫地命令道，早就把对方是什么国家体现忘得一干二净，"你来帮忙。"

被叫中的路德维希现惊得一抖，茫然地看了过去，好像沃尔夫冈不是在叫自己一样。

"别发呆了，你行不行，不行现在就出去。"沃尔夫冈呵斥道。

路德维希看了看快要晕厥的哥哥，顾不上自己的形象，用袖子抹了抹沾满各种水的脸，强行镇静自己问道："我该怎么做？"

"帮基尔伯特抱住大腿。"沃尔夫冈指示到，我们会调整你们的位置，"要小心，但不能心软。"

沃尔夫冈特别提示了一句，他知道等会可能会发生的事情。

经过简单快速的位置调整之后，基尔伯特不偏不倚地靠在了路德维希的怀里，路德维希背后有产床做支撑以保证稳定。这样，路德维希能轻易地充当基尔伯特的双手，来完成他做不到的事情。

路德维希有力的双臂小心地向基尔伯特的双腿伸去，中间因为抬起了基尔伯特的上半身而让他止不住地抽疼，但是他咬着牙坚持了下来。

路德维希从下托住了基尔伯特的大腿，开始将两条雪白的双腿向里收。怀里的人开始抽动起来，哼声也渐渐加强。身体本能地拒绝疼痛，基尔伯特的两条大腿越来越重，甚至有和路德维希抗衡的趋势，使得路德维希不得不用更大的力气来收回两条大腿。

原本痛到快要晕厥的基尔伯特突然间睁大了双眼，嘴巴也快要长到最大，尽自己全力希望吸进空气，急促喘息着。路德维希能从自己的胸膛上感受到哥哥扭动得多么厉害，他心软了，停了下来。

在下面保护产道的沃尔夫冈大声说道："别停！"

路德维希只好一咬牙，狠下心来，继续用力将双腿拉回来了一些，基尔伯特开始撕心裂肺地尖叫，眼泪也不停地混合着汗水流向脖颈："停……停下来……求求……啊啊啊……痛……"路德维希从来没有见过这样的哥哥，他必须掏空自己心中的一切忽视哥哥的呻吟，才能配合沃尔夫冈完成指示。

路德维希的胸口已经湿透了，也不知究竟是被哥哥的汗水浸湿的，还是自己的泪水。

当双腿被紧紧贴在基尔伯特隆起腹部的两边时，基尔伯特已经没有力气再叫了，他不知道疼到昏厥了多少次，又在很短的间隔内被疼痛唤醒。"哥哥，坚持住。"他模糊地听到胸膛共振到颅内的声音，就好像弟弟在他的身体里呼唤他一样。"帅气的本大爷怎么会放弃呢。"虽然想这么说，但是所有的话到了嘴边全都变成了无力的喘息。

"再用一次力，基尔伯特，你可以的。"那是沃尔夫冈。基尔伯特虽然听不清他在说些什么，但是腹部一轮又一轮不停歇袭来的强烈绞痛意味着还没有结束，他的身体还在努力，命悬一线的小生命也在努力，哭鼻子的弟弟也在努力。也许再用力一次，就成功了。基尔伯特这么告诉自己，他还想第一时间看到自己和弟弟帅气的后代到底是什么样子，不能现在就放弃！

基尔伯特抓紧了两边的布料，他也不知道那是什么，只知道床比原来有弹性了许多，拼劲几乎最后一丝力量，想要把孩子生出来。

如果事事都是最后再努力一次就能成功的话，未必也太简单了一些。

很遗憾的是，这次用力除了推挤出一些鲜血和羊水之外，孩子没有丝毫移动的痕迹。基尔伯特觉得自己的盆骨都要掉出身体之外了，下体已经痛到麻木。

"出来了吗？"他虚弱地问道。

"还没有……"路德维希的声音在颤抖，他能最直观地看到哥哥下体的惨状，前面的一次用力真的让他感觉哥哥的内脏要从那个可怕的大口子里出来，鲜血一股一股地向外涌出，从开始输血以来，已经是第四个血包了，还剩下三个……路德维希不敢想如果第七个用完了会怎么样。

接着，沃尔夫冈的举动把路德维希吓得吼了起来："沃尔夫冈！！！"在一边忙碌的护士们也被吼声吓了一跳。

沃尔夫冈没有理睬路德维希，继续自己的本职工作。

半昏迷的基尔伯特又一次被疼醒，他觉得自己快要死了，字面意思上的。

这次又要怎样，他觉得好累，不论是沾满汗液和血液的床单，产房里铁锈弥漫的味道，弟弟温暖有力的双手，还是那个正在试图挖进自己身体的东西……他好累，真的……好想睡……

"哥哥，别睡……" West，是West的声音。

"求求你……" 在哭吗？是谁弄哭了本大爷最可爱的弟弟，本大爷一定要好好教训他一顿不可。

"哥哥……" 有一点白光，在他的眼前越来越亮……

猛地，基尔伯特睁大了双眼，在一瞬间，所有的力量都回到了他的身上。

"这真是#%#疼爆了！"基尔伯特回过神来第一件事就是用脏话舒缓自己身体的痛楚。

路德维希被哥哥突如其来的精神吓得不轻，明明哥哥前一秒钟还是奄奄一息的样子。

"哥哥！"路德维希不能放下手里托着的大腿，只能把头埋入基尔伯特汗湿地颈窝里蹭了蹭。

看到如此情景，沃尔夫冈的面色非但没有松懈，反而比之前显得更加严峻了。当机立断地终止了两兄弟的亲密："基尔伯特，既然力气回来了就再试一次，我帮你把孩子托出来。"沃尔夫冈一边说着，一边示意护士把医院里其他的男性护工叫进来。虽然不知道主任的用意是什么，但是护士们都照做了。

基尔伯特还是控制不住地有些颤抖，他现在身体上已经没有之前那么疼痛了，他也不知道这是怎么回事，不过想要使出力道还是和刚才一样费劲。

于是，基尔伯特调整了一下自己的呼吸，伴随着不断的宫缩，找准时机，用力！

沃尔夫冈之前就已经用两根手指托住了孩子的肩，随着基尔伯特的用力和宫缩的力度，沃尔夫冈巧妙地将孩子轻轻一个转动，这个全身沾满了血液和人体组织的小家伙终于连着脐带被托了出来……

基尔伯特的最后一次用力成功了。

或许真的是最后一次了吧……

他现在浑身上下全都湿透了，就像是被自己的汗水淋成了一个落汤鸡，坐着的床单上血迹斑斑，还有不少血液摩擦在了他的大腿和肚子上。

他现在做的只有喘气。

"哥哥，宝宝出来了！"路德维希高兴得快要从产床上跳起来，这种折磨终于结束了，哥哥可以平安地和宝宝一起回家，然后…………

路德维希还没有反应过来的时候，就被几个男护工强行拖拽着离开。

他很是不解，为什么一切都结束了却要赶他走，他还没有亲吻自己的哥哥告诉他他是最棒的，他还没有抱过他们的孩子，没有看到这个小家伙的一手一脚……

在路德维希被脱离产床的途中他才看到，躺在床上的基尔伯特紫红色的眼睛里已经没有了光芒，只是无力地睁着，即使孩子已经出生，他的肚子依旧微微隆起，最触目惊心的是沃尔夫冈胸腹前沾满了喷溅状的血液。

"哥哥！！！！！"

路德维希坐在急救室外面，双手支撑着头部，腰背无力地驮着，两眼空洞地盯着地面。他的身上布满了汗水和血迹。这个狼狈的男人是如此脆弱，一根稻草就足以压垮他的全身。

一位护士从走廊的另一端走了过来，她只是收到指令照看国家先生。对于现在的路德维希来说，只要看见一个穿白衣服的就认为是手术室里的护士。所以，当一个白影子从他面前晃过的时候，就像是抓住了救命稻草一样，他迅速有力地握住她的双臂，焦急地问到："现在的情况怎么样了？"

护士摇了摇头，意思是自己并不是手术室里的人。路德维希看到护士的反应，还不等对方解释，就更加加重了手上的的力道，掐得护士生疼："是不是缺血？"手术室里血腥的场景在路德维希的脑海里久久不能散去，"缺血的话请抽我的，如果来不急请直接把我带进去，就算抽干了也无所谓……求求你们……"

看到即使是国家先生也难逃在自己至亲之人最为危难的时候失态，护士叹了口气，同情地安慰道:"贝什米特先生，你要相信沃尔夫冈医生的能力，他一定会尽全力保证你的哥哥和孩子的安全。我不是手术室里的护士，现在是什么情况就连我也不清楚。你现在应该做的难道不是保持冷静等待你的哥哥平安地出来吗？你需不需要来一剂镇定？"

路德维希弄清对方来历之后才意识到自己用了多大的力气去掐一个年轻女孩的双臂。他松开手，轻声说了一句："抱歉。"就又脱力地跌回了椅子上，用双手遮住脸面。由于紧张，路德维希拳峰上的皮肤被他咬破，血液顺着手背流下，他却一点都没有自觉。

看到对方颤抖的肩膀，护士知道，他在哭……

但是现在一点办法也没有，他们能做的就只有等待。

在等待的过程中路德维希呕吐了很多次，不论护士怎么安抚，他的情绪就是平静不下来。就这样，直到路德维希不得不在手术室外面吊起了盐水。

抢救一直进行到第三天的拂晓，持续了20多个小时。路德维希从来就没有合过眼，他一直直勾勾地盯着手术室的大门看，眼泪已经流干，胃里除了消化液也没什么能吐的了。

当沃尔夫冈拖着疲惫的身躯，打开大门的一刹那，清晨的阳光透过另一边的落地窗照耀进来，照亮了他憔悴的脸庞，作为一个人类，一位年逾六旬的老人，在手术台前站了这么久是十分不容易的。

路德维希粗鲁地拔出了手上插着的输液针，上前去询问基尔伯特的情况。看着脸色和自己一样差的路德维希，沃尔夫冈颇为理解地说道："两个人都平安无事了，现在关键要等基尔伯特的状态稳定下来，毕竟他刚刚才'死'过一次。"

这一次，沃尔夫冈大胆的形容并没有引来路德维希的不快，他只是语无伦次地连声表达着溢于言表的感谢。

"你可以先看看你们的孩子，是一个健康的小男孩。"沃尔夫冈慈祥地笑着说道。

"不。"一声拒绝引来了沃尔夫冈和护士们的诧异，路德维希坚定地说："我只想看看哥哥。"

"好吧，一分钟后你就会后悔的。"沃尔夫冈回答道，接着就准备回去洗漱休息，"你已经是爸爸了，成熟点吧。"

病房里，路德维希安静地坐在基尔伯特身边，对着哥哥惨白的脸色出神。基尔伯特平静的脸上没有什么血色，被咬破的嘴唇也开始慢慢愈合，虽然他的愈合速度比起路德维希的要慢上许多，却依旧比正常人类来得快一些。

时间仿佛是静止的，却又不是。安静的病房里，路德维希能听到哥哥和缓的心跳渐渐和自己的频率重合，呼吸平稳却依旧有些微弱。他轻轻地握住了基尔伯特的手，放在唇边亲吻着……

不知过了多久，基尔伯特银白色的睫毛抖动了几下，专心亲吻哥哥的路德维希没有注意到这一细微的变化。

"West……你个小变态。"基尔伯特声音很轻，他觉得嗓子已经不是自己的了，看来短时间内是没有办法唱歌了。听见只属于自己的昵称，路德维希的蓝眼睛像是被点亮了一般，他急忙站起身来，扑向床头的哥哥，他当然不会扑下去，只是用双手撑住了床边。

"捏嘿嘿嘿~"基尔伯特轻松地笑了笑，好像刚从死亡边缘兜回来的不是他一样，"别告诉本大爷从一小时之前你就一直在亲我。"

路德维希一下子就涨红了脸，原来哥哥从刚才开始就一直在装睡："你既然醒了为什么不叫我？"他羞恼地问道。

"因为West你太专心了，本大爷不舍得打扰你。"基尔伯特脸上的血色回来了一些，或是单纯的脸红了。

"哥哥！"原以为又要被说教一番的基尔伯特得到了一个深情的吻。一个吻结束之后，路德维希的神情柔和了下来，又有些想哭的冲动。有许多想说的话，责备也好，担心也罢，到嘴边就只有，"你能平安回来真是太好了。"

"West你是不是犯傻呀，本大爷明明哪里都没有去。"虽然这么说，基尔伯特还是宠溺地摸了摸路德维希的头，"除了你身边，本大爷哪里都不会去的。"路德维希低下头，难得安静地享受着哥哥给他顺毛的时刻。

突然，像是想起了什么一样，基尔伯特的手停了下来，用力嚷嚷到："宝宝呢？West，我们的宝宝去哪了。"还想享受撒娇时光的路德维希气都不打一处来。虽说孩子是他和哥哥的结晶，但是自从他这么让哥哥折腾了之后，路德维希对这个小家伙就没有了什么好感。

更重要的是，以后在这个家里，他就不再是最受哥哥宠爱的那一个了——他的王位受到了威胁！

"我还没有看。"路德维希有些不情愿地嘟囔道。

"什么？West你疯了吗，这么长时间连自己的孩子都不看一眼，傻坐在这里干嘛？"基尔伯特教训了自己的弟弟，随后扭动着身子，似乎是想要自己去找孩子。但是他太虚弱了，浑身的肌肉都在和他较劲一样让他使不上力气。

看着哥哥激动的样子，路德维希担心会拉扯到他的伤口造成二次损伤，急忙说道："哥哥，你别动，你别动，我把他带过来。"

"你千万不要随便乱动！"面对逐渐活络起来的哥哥，路德维希在出病房门前又特意强调了一句。

不得不承认，在婴儿室里看到那个小家伙和自己如出一辙的水蓝色大眼睛时，路德维希对他的偏见瞬间烟消云散。过分白嫩的皮肤明显是遗传基尔伯特的，几根柔软的铂金色胎毛稀疏地搭在圆圆的小头上。几个护士正很开心地抱着这个漂亮的孩子逗乐，见到孩子的爸爸来了，几位老练的护士走上前去。"知道这是谁吗？"护士问孩子，还不愿意将这个可爱的宝宝交给他的样子。

路德维希想要接过孩子的手伸在空中，那个孩子咿咿呀呀的不愿意接近这个气息熟悉的陌生人，向护士的怀里扭去。

"好了好了，乖宝宝，到你爸爸那里去。"护士笑着，打算将宝贝送还给心焦的父亲，另一个护士在交接的时候指导路德维希抱孩子的方法。

当护士将那软绵绵的宝宝交到路德维希手中的时候，路德维希的心都要化了。

随着护士的陪同，路德维希一路上小心翼翼地护着娇嫩的小宝宝，动作因为过于小心显得有些僵硬。边上的护士一路上就没有停止过她那"银铃"般的笑声，路德维希真的很想捂住宝宝的耳朵……

到了基尔伯特病房的门口，路德维希猜想自己的哥哥或许已经等不急了。他就像捧着圣诞礼物的圣诞老人，准备推开门给哥哥一个惊喜。

轻轻地推开门，只见基尔伯特已经无聊地开始玩弄起了心率监测的小夹子，路德维希明白，从现在开始，家里有两个活宝需要照顾了。好像有点胃疼？但是，很开心……

"哥哥。"路德维希呼唤了一声玩得不亦乐乎的基尔伯特，后者像是做坏事的孩子一样乖乖地把夹子夹回原位，然后若无其事地转过头来。

当基尔伯特看到路德维希怀里用蓝色软布包裹着的小天使的时候，他知道了，是个男孩！其实他们讨论过，基尔伯特更喜欢男孩子，而路德维希更偏爱女孩。但是经过两人的一致讨论，或许男孩是更好的选择，如果真的遇到了一个小公主，两个大男人还不知道该怎么应付呢。

"快点给本大爷看看帅气的小家伙！"基尔伯特很是兴奋，之前的疲劳都不见了，他现在有力气再跑个十公里。

路德维希慢慢走过去，轻柔地将孩子送入哥哥怀中。刚才还在路德维希怀里发呆的孩子睁大了蓝蓝的眼睛，他的眼睛太清澈了，基尔伯特能清楚地从他眼里看见自己眼睛的颜色。

和路德维希不同的是，基尔伯特不用怎么教就可以抱住宝宝，他几乎是本能地知道孩子哪里是脆弱的部分，怎么抱能让小家伙更舒服一些。护士连连称赞之后也就很放心地离开了。

小家伙在基尔伯特的怀里悠然自得，不一会竟放声大笑了起来，还伸出手想要抓基尔伯特。宝宝虽小，但是由于不是正常人类的孩子，力气也不小，一上来就抓住了基尔伯特的衣襟扯开了两粒扣子。

"小家伙，力气可不小嘛~"基尔伯特乐道，想要将孩子往怀里更紧地抱住一些。一大一小互动才没过多久，病房里飘出了一股"酸"味，是谁家的果醋打翻了？

基尔伯特不用看就知道，是他们家的一定没有错。"West，你也过来。"基尔伯特调整了怀里婴儿的姿势，让他靠着自己与路德维希互动，但是小小贝什米特显然对这个金发的大块头不是很感兴趣，继续烦扰着基尔伯特。

不一会，基尔伯特也许是累了，开始抱不太住孩子。路德维希赶忙上前搭了一把手："乖一点。"他说道。

像是听得懂这句话一样，小小的宝宝马上就不再在基尔伯特的怀里过分胡闹，只是静静地躺着。

"好孩子。"基尔伯特表扬道，随后转过头看了看扶着他的路德维希，"West，我们是不是忘了一件很重要的事？"

"恩？"

"孩子叫什么名字才好？"基尔伯特眯着眼睛问道，他有些困了。

路德维希也傻了，他竟然没有想过这个问题。

正在路德维希愁眉不展的时候，基尔伯特有些困倦地说道："那也叫路德维希好了~kesesese~"

"不行。"路德维希坚决地说道，可不能在让出王位的同时还让出了自己的名字。

"那就叫……"基尔伯特的声音轻了下来，呼吸节奏和缓了许多，不一会还打起了小呼噜。小宝宝也不知什么时候在基尔伯特怀里进入了梦乡，就连路德维希也开始感到疲惫。实在是太温暖了，就这样靠着哥哥睡吧，一会会就好……这样想到，嗅闻着基尔伯特身上令人熟悉的味道，路德维希也迷迷糊糊地昏睡了过去。


	17. chapter17

17.

全身湿漉漉地暴露在外，一丝丝凉意侵入身躯。基尔伯特在半梦半醒中感受到了身体传来的异样。皱了皱眉，慢慢睁开紫红色的眼眸，眼眶中残留的液体让他一时看不清自己身在何处，一阵眩晕感泉涌而上，脑内不断闪现着支离破碎的片段。

粗鲁地撕开遍布全身的传感贴片，真切的痛楚把他唤回了现实。"West……"基尔伯特艰难地坐起身子，发出嘶哑的声音叫唤着睡在临床上，同样全身贴满贴片的弟弟。

路德维希慢慢醒了过来，起初他还像是沉浸在梦境中一样，直到他被灯光刺痛双眼。等清醒一些之后，他看见了一些摆放整齐的仪器还有坐在一旁独自失神的哥哥。

基尔伯特浑身都湿透了，津津汗水顺着肌肉线条滑落，鬓角和额发都湿黏地贴在他的头上，可他本人似乎毫不在意，只是赤身裸体地坐在被汗水浸湿的床上，双眼放空。

路德维希恢复清醒后的第一件事就是拿起边上的毛毯，裹住哥哥冰凉的身躯，他没有时间处理乱成一团的脑内图书馆，也没有在意自己同样赤裸的身躯。

"West……"基尔伯特只是机械地重复叫唤着弟弟的名字，精神状态丝毫没有好转的样子。

把苍白的哥哥拥入怀内，抱住他的头靠向自己的肩窝，路德维希有些哽咽地说道:"我在，哥哥，我在这里。"说罢便将基尔伯特搂得更紧了一些。

基尔伯特抽噎着，感觉胸口被堵住，难过的情绪翻涌过来，自己却一滴眼泪也流不出，只能在路德维希让人窒息的怀抱中不停颤抖。

门突然被打开了，进来的是沃尔夫冈，他似乎很是愉悦的样子，因为实验进行得非常顺利。

被开门声惊扰，路德维希随手抓起属于基尔伯特的毯子遮蔽自己的身体。

"怎么样，两位先生？这次体验完美极了吧？"沃尔夫冈笑着说道。

在这次的模拟实验中他设定好了一些数据，有一些则是根据"剧情"的发展，计算机做出了合理的微调，内容就是最近火爆的分娩体验实验。一向热爱科学的他认为如果没有一个完整的过程体验，仅仅只有痛苦是完全不够的。怀孕和分娩的过程中可能出现的各种情况以及快乐应该都被包含在内才能算是一次完整的体验。这个系统也在他和一些技术人员的努力下应运而生，首当其冲的受试者就是两位国家先生。

在简单说明了情况之后，年轻的贝什米特虽然半信半疑，但是沃尔夫冈可以看出这个实验也激起了他的兴趣，基尔伯特则是一开始就对此表现出和自己一样的热情。于是，两位受试者就以夫妻的身份参加了此次体验。

由于情况特殊，沃尔夫冈并没有对谁是夫或谁是妻做出设定，而是让两个人自己在实验中慢慢摸索出来。在实验前沃尔夫冈还采集了两个人的DNA，根据电脑自动组合的排序，生成他们可能拥有的孩子之一，当然需要对他们的染色体进行一定的改编，不然就会产生系统错误。关于两人明明是亲兄弟的情况下相似的DNA是否会造成胎儿的缺陷这点沃尔夫冈也考虑到了，但是进过检测，也许是出于两人是国家体现的关系，并不会造成这种问题。

在检测过后实验就正式开始了，为了真实的效果，实验中的一切疼痛和体感都会丝毫不差地传递给两人，途中会有医护人员通过生命监测仪和脑电波仪查看是否有异常。

实验过程中沃尔夫冈曾和医护人员猜测两人之中谁会选择作为受孕的那一方，一如大多数人所猜测的那样，基尔伯特成为了受孕方，真是一场无聊的赌博。不过，后来对突发情况的猜测只有沃尔夫冈本人猜中，当所有人都认为一切顺利的两人最后也会经历一次顺利的生产时，肩难产就发生在了基尔伯特身上，有好几次他的生命体征都处在岌岌可危的边缘，沃尔夫冈却没有叫停。这时候众多医护人员也理解了他为什么不受一般病人待见的原因。不过实验终究是实验，直到基尔伯特转危为安时大家都深深松了一口气。

回到实验结束后的现场……

基尔伯特没有顾及走进来的沃尔夫冈，而是继续沉浸在什么里一样颤抖着。所有的痛处，心酸，艰难还有快乐都积淤在一起，瞬间化成泡影就像让他从高楼坠落一样，一时分不清孰真孰假，他甚至能感受到曾经有一个生命在他的体内孕育，孩子温暖而又柔软的触感还在他的手中和怀里消散不去，一切都是那么真实，让他不想回到虚假中来。但是如果这一切都是假的，为什么弟弟温暖的怀抱却又这么真实……

路德维希也无心回答沃尔夫冈的话，只是搂着哥哥，深怕他做出什么意料之外的事情来，哥哥现在的状态很不好，他也一样。的确，这一切都太真实了，如此真切的体验有时候并不一定如想象中这么轻松。他和基尔伯特就像是两个突然得子却猝不及防地失去一切的人类父母，这种痛苦是如此钻心以至于两个人一时都缓不过神来。

察觉到情况的沃尔夫冈立刻收起了笑容，"先生们，你们知道这只是一个实验，对吧？"他有些不确认地问道。

没有回答。

沃尔夫冈叹了口气，看来有麻烦了……

在经过简单的心理疏导之后两个人暂时回到了家中，但是短时间的心理疏导似乎没有派上什么用处，这需要一个更长的疗程。也许是实验太过真实了，至少沃尔夫冈是这么认为的。

基尔伯特没有什么胃口，回到家就打算睡了，他在两个小时的实验中体验了太多太多，他已经很累了。路德维希并没有阻止哥哥，而是洗漱后和他一起并排躺在了床上。基尔伯特背过自家弟弟。此时的他明明疲惫不堪却久久无法入眠……

在基尔伯特翻了第十次身的时候，路德维希吸了一口气，似乎打算坦白一些什么一样，郑重其事地开口了:"哥哥……"

"别说话……"基尔伯特就像是一个害怕听到世界上并不存在精灵的孩子一样，将被子拉过了耳朵，不去听弟弟的"胡言乱语"。

"哥哥。"路德维希无奈地说着，并试图拉下盖在基尔伯特头上的被子，"不要这样睡觉，对身体不好。"基尔伯特听了之后无动于衷。

路德维希放松了手上的力道，他可以看见被子在他身边团了团，微微地颤抖着，等到颤抖停息了，路德维希忽地掀开了被子，一双红色的眼眶在他眼里一览无遗。

基尔伯特像是因为被弟弟看见自己这幅没用的样子而感到羞恼，不满地掀开被子，跳下床，什么也没说便向门外冲去。

"哥哥！"路德维希将胡乱团在自己脸上的被子推开，希望叫住显得有些歇斯底里的哥哥。

"别说话，West！算本大爷求你！别说了……"基尔伯特一瞬间就像泄了气的皮球，他残留的理智告诉他这一切不是自己弟弟的错，不该将情绪附加在他身上。他现在恨透了自己，恨透了这个实验，"我回自己房间睡……"说罢，便离开了双人卧室。

听着门被关上的"咔嗒"声，路德维希的心一下子空了一大截。但是，那个晚上他没有追出去，也没有再勉强基尔伯特听他说什么，也许兄弟俩都需要有自己的空间，去反思这一切的"荒唐"……

第二天一早，路德维希早早地就起床了，或许说他一个晚上都没有阖上眼睛。现在的他心不在焉地翻弄着松饼，不一会儿，一整焦味在厨房蔓延开来，他这才手忙脚乱地关掉电磁炉，悻悻地将焦了的松饼扔掉。

他还是无法接受，昨天，他只要一闭上眼睛，脑子里满满的都是那个可爱的孩子，还有哥哥怀有身孕时迷人的身影……他在怀疑自己是不是变态，竟然会因为一个实验，喜欢上一个男人和另一个男人怀孕生子的故事。但是，撇开一切不合理来说，那个实验里的每一分每一秒都让他觉得如此充实，好像这才是人生应该有的样子。

楼上卧室的门开了，路德维希不清楚自己的哥哥是怎样度过了昨天的晚上，不知道他现在感觉怎么样了。

"哥哥……"路德维希试探性地喊了一声。

"早上好。"基尔伯特给了一个比较精神的回答，这有些出乎路德维希的意料。

"哥哥？"路德维希还是有些担心，昨天颤抖成这样的哥哥难道一个晚上就已经调整过来了？

"怎么了?"基尔伯特平淡地问道。

"没什么……你，昨天的那个……实验，你还好吗?"路德维希忍不住要刨根问底，他一定要确认哥哥是想通了，而不是故作镇定。

"当然，本大爷怎么会走不出来呢，本大爷可是帅得和小鸟一样……那只是个实验罢了。"波澜不惊地语气，基尔伯特极力表现出自己对这个实验看得很淡。

"要本大爷帮忙吗？"基尔伯特难得热心起来，要帮着准备早餐。

"可以的话，哥哥能不能帮我切一下橙子和柠檬?"

"好。"

这个早上很平静，平静地有些过分了，这对一直喧闹的贝什米特家来说实在是太不正常了。

正在准备第二个松饼的路德维希也熬不住这么诡异的气氛，按常理来说，他的哥哥现在应该拿着一块还粘着一些皮的橙子往他嘴里塞了。

路德维希向边上撇了一眼，惊悚地发现基尔伯特正要把刀切下去，而是他自己的右手手指。

"哥哥！"路德维希惊吓之余，连忙夺走了基尔伯特手上的凶器。被惊吓的基尔伯特还是在路德维希夺走刀之前，在自己的手上划了一道口子。

"你一点也不像没事的样子……"路德维希眉头深深地绞在了一起，他的担忧从来就不应该消失，特别是对于已经习惯了将伤痛在自己面前隐藏的哥哥。

基尔伯特本不想多说什么，他知道弟弟会给他做心理疏导工作，好像他才是成熟的那一个，而自己就像一个三岁小孩，他觉得路德维希永远也无法理解这种感受，因为怀孕生子的那个人不是他，他也羞于承认自己的确真的想过和弟弟可能有一个孩子，这一定会被理性的路德维希嘲笑不现实……

"不要再一个人承受了，我也很难受，哥哥……"路德维希难得没有以一个道德标准者一样的姿态疏导着自己的哥哥。他同时也在自我疏导，可以说，这次两小时爸爸的体验，让他明白了许多东西，"我爱你，我也爱我们两个的孩子……但是你要清楚这是不现实……"

"你又要来说大道理，本大爷明白得比你多得多，但是你知道吗？你知道每个晚上，我都能感受到他的小心脏在我身体里跳动，他每一次踢腿，打滚，每一个情绪，或是失落或是快乐……这一切都是不现实的，你告诉我这一切都不现实……但你一定抱过他，你告诉我那个柔软的小家伙是假的，经历了这么多，到头来这些都算什么，就这样结束了？！"基尔伯特激动起来，他现在无法控制自己的情绪，理性告诉他这一切都是一场虚假的实验，而他的心底和他的身体却告诉他这一切真实存在，他感觉自己要疯了。

"我也想他是真实的！天知道我有多想有一个只属于我们两个的孩子！我看着他一天天在你肚子里长大，分娩的过程我也一个片段也不差地记了下来。但是，我到现在都感到后怕，你知道为了生下这个孩子，你都死过一次了吗？如果说这个实验让我们知道了我们的孩子有多可爱，那也让我知道了分娩的过程有多危险以及我有多害怕失去你！"路德维希心惊肉跳地说完了这一段话，是的，哥哥血肉模糊的样子还历历在目，与其说是失去孩子的痛苦还不如说是失去哥哥更让他感到恐惧。因此他决定，不论以后科技有多么发达，他也不会让哥哥来承受分娩之苦。

显然，路德维希的话打动了基尔伯特，他安静了下来，只是盯着他看，才后知后觉地意识到弟弟也和他一样承受着煎熬……

"可是，West，本大爷还是很想他……即使他是假的。"基尔伯特轻声嘟囔着依旧无法掩饰强烈的失落感，不过他已经从实验结束带来的悲痛情绪里走了出来。

"我知道哥哥，我也想他……"路德维希抱住了基尔伯特，一下一下地顺着他的后背，"但是这总会过去的……他不存在，你也不可能怀孕……整个故事里唯一真实的只有我们两个。"

"本大爷知道……本大爷知道了……"基尔伯特喃喃着，"如果条件允许，本大爷会让这不再是一个实验。"

"我并不赞同这个想法。"路德维希轻声说道，他认为这只是基尔伯特的一个玩笑，也许过了一段时间他的哥哥就会忘记了。

接下来的时间里，两个人开始渐渐面对现实，谈论起实验里的故事。

"实验的时候，本大爷可以真心感受到你想要一个孩子。"基尔伯特说道，"怎么现在态度这么坚决？"

"因为我明白了一些事情，我们不是普通人，有他们难以企及的寿命和认知世界的方式，所以，我们得到了这些也意味着必将失去一些。我更不想让你受到任何苦痛，特别是在全过程观摩了之后，不得不说那些人类的母亲的确是超乎想像的伟大……"路德维希将自己的理由一一道来，像是在做总结性报告一样，听得基尔伯特开始觉得不耐烦了。

"West，你做过一次爸爸之后越来越啰嗦了……"基尔伯特评判的眼光落在路德维希身上，"本大爷一直想问你，为什么不第一时间去看孩子？"

"……"路德维希支吾了半天，"我当时脑子一片空白，想见的就只有你。"

"傻孩子。"

基尔伯特后来用新的笔名出了一本科幻类的小说。里面的故事正是两个人的实验经历。这本书颇受争议，一方面人们被里面细致的描写所打动，就像身临现场一样体会了从怀孕到分娩的辛酸以及快乐，另一方面又不断地被挑战着伦理和自然科学的底线。之后，此书甚至连连登上畅销榜，议论的人也越来越多。

兄弟俩不止一次讨论过书中的细节，每逢争论，最后总是以基尔伯特的意见为定稿，路德维希只能庆幸没人知道作者本人……直到弗朗西斯致电问候，路德维希算是在电话里颜面扫地了……闹剧还在继续。

有一天，路德维希在闲来无事翻动自己的手机相册时，一张照片像是钉住了他的眼球一样，让他久久难以置信——托着肚子，温柔似水地低下头，微微笑着的，他的天使……


End file.
